My Versions of Naruto (MVN)
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: Warning: Rated 'M' for a reason! 90% smut, 10% story! Developing god-like Naruto, and Mega crossover with other games and anime. MILF lovers are welcome! Loli lovers as well! I warned you all and I shall do so again, 'M' for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright,** _ **WARNING**_ **: This story is 90%** _ **SMUT**_ **and** _ **God-like**_ **Naruto. The remaining percent may as well be for the story development. This SHALL include people like Kitana and Mileena from MK** (I don't care which one! Just use the description or your imagination! Whichever is there!) **. Different Anime and Games are included making this shit a** _ **MEGA**_ **fucking Crossover! Also, SMUT! Lots of SMUT because lots of hot girls in anime and games so fuck you haters** (if there are any) **! Oh, Semi-evil Naruto because he will rape a... 'couple' of times.**

 **This is a Naruto based story, Main Character is NARUTO, and YES! There IS a gender bent Sasuke... ok, hopefully since I may need** _ **her**_ **for the story. And some others.** *GRIN* **Then, there are a few other elements from other games and anime like Bankai and all that. Oh, and we'll be using the salute from Attack on Titan.**

 **On with the Smut-filled story! YEAH! SMUT!** (Rated **'M'** for a reason)

 **PS: I can't take my sexual frustrations any longer so this is what my mind came up with. This also explains why I have yet to update my other stories. Also, this is being written on both mobile and PC so... there may be a few differences like Juubi is Jūbi when I write on mobile.**

 **(Prologue & Chapter 1)**

Naruto sighs. He stands on the tip of a tree. His age is ten, his mental age is a mix between a hormonal teen and a wise old man. His body though is around mid-teens to late-teens. That means only one thing though! He is ANBU! His ANBU gear consists the normal ANBU gear but he has and orange scarf instead of a mask. The wind makes it look even badass since it is a dark orange and it flaps with the wind.

"Namikaze-san, Sandaime-sama wishes to speak with you." A man, Kakashi Hatake with the code name 'Inu', says.

Naruto only nods before he flickers out of existence. A moment later, he appears in the office of the Hokage and catches a kunai by the tip using his first two fingers. "You called?" He asks in a joking manner making the Sandaime chuckle.

"Amazing as always I see." Sarutobi says. He then hands a file to Naruto who takes it and reads it. "As you can see, we have a problem on our hands." Saru states with an odd smile.

"Akatsuki, huh?" Naruto can only smirk as looks at the files of each of the known members. "They are after the Bijuu then." He receives a nod so he continues with another. "I take it you want me to take care of them?"

"It is too soon." Saru says before taking a drag from his pipe.

Naruto raises a brow at this. "Oh? Then what do you want me to do?"

"Take a look at the files again."

Doing as he's told, Naruto's eyes widen a little. "This guy... he looks similar to... an Uzumaki." He then looks at the old man with narrowed eyes. "Is this why you called for me?"

"One of many, but for now there is just one thing you need to do." Another drag and then Saru speaks again. "There is someone who needs escorting. I believe you've met her." He once again gives a folder to Naruto. "Mebuki Haruno. On this mission, you are to be her escort _but_ are also in command if you see it necessary for the situation. She is to travel to a well-known Tavern where mercenaries get their missions. Apparently, she has been threatened on many occasions by her husband who is now an apparent drunkard."

Naruto's curiosity rises as he hears this. "I thought the fool was a good guy. What happened to him?"

"Don't know, don't care. You are to meet your objective at her house A-S-A-P."

"Hai." Naruto says with a bow and vanishes.

Later that day, around noon, Naruto knocks on the door of the Haruno residence. He is then greeted by Sakura Haruno; obviously the daughter of the family. "H-Hai? How may I help you?"

Naruto smiles under his scarf. "Gomen, I am here at your mother's request."

"Hey wait, aren't you ANBU?" Sakura asks as she sees the ANBU tattoo on both of Naruto's shoulders and sees the ANBU gear. The eyes of the man then glow an ominous yellow. This makes Sakura nearly wet herself as Naruto gives her dreams that would make the girl defeat Hinata in a blushing contest.

"Keep it a secret, and I swear I'll reward you at a later date." Naruto says and such words just allow Sakura to nod but she soon after subconsciously touches herself for a mere second.

Meanwhile, Mebuki groans in the kitchen of the house. She had another fight with her husband and now, she has to go to a mercenary tavern just to help her in keeping her life. "Haruno-san?" Naruto's voice reaches Mebuki's ears as the boy knocks on the wall.

Mebuki looks over to where the man is standing and nods. "Shall we leave or do you need to pack a few things." She takes notice though of how her daughter is in a dazed state. The reply of 'no' reaches her ears so she asks Sakura, "How about you? What happened?"

"Gomen, gomen. I accidentally hit her head since she was about to scream to the world that I'm ANBU." Naruto says with a chuckle before ruffling Sakura's head. "Gomen, neh, Sakura-chan?"

"I-It's alright, A-ANBU-san."

"Haruno-san, I suggest we leave now." Naruto says with a bow as he walks out the house. Mebuki hugs her daughter farewell for the time being and follows the ANBU member out. Both head to the gate.

Once at the gate, both are greeted by two ANBU who have just returned from patrol. The two ANBU give a silent salute before heading to the Hokage's office. Naruto and Mebuki head on until one they reach a mile away from the gate. "Hop on." Naruto says as he lowers himself. Once he feels Mebuki on his back, he takes off into the forest.

An hour later, with Naruto having deactivated his resistance seals earlier, they are now halfway to their destination. A soft thump can be heard as Naruto lands onto the forest floor with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mebuki asks as she gets off.

"It seems as if your husband wants you dead as soon as possible." Naruto states before drawing a kunai. After a few seconds, the place they are in erupts into a battlefield.

Five men jump down from the trees with seven others charging from each angle of the forest surrounding the duo Konoha members. Naruto throws the kunai in his grip to one attacker's head and it goes right through killing two others in the process. Unfortunately, more head into the fray.

Naruto sends out a kick that shoots out fire. Then, as if Kami was with him, an earth wall rises behind him to block a strike as he grabs water vapor and turns it into a spear of ice. He throws it and it sticks two people together to a tree's trunk. Out of nowhere, two monsters burst from the ground attacking the attackers of Naruto and Mebuki. Two more of the monsters appear from the trees and they start to do the same thing as the first two.

The right hand of Naruto suddenly morphs into a black blade with a few red markings. Such is the effect of the Blacklight Virus. He uses it to slice five attackers surrounding him and it changes again. This time, he uses his whip power to catch a fool who is trying to retreat. He throws the fool to three other attackers and the four in total explode.

This fight lasts only for fifteen minutes with the Hunters killing the rest of the attackers.

Mebuki, however, is now scared at the blonde who just sighs seeing this happen. The man's eyes glow orange as he calms Mebuki down by making her believe they just took a few minutes rest and that the blood around them doesn't exist. After Mebuki is back to reality, she gets on Naruto's back again and then they head off to their destination.

Naruto blushes though as for the second time that day, he can feel the assets of Mebuki pressed onto his back. But he also notices something else. It seems as if his VIP is pressing it onto his back intentionally. Sure he would think it a coincidence, but this is the second time after all.

Thirty minutes later, they only have a quarter of distance until their goal. However, Naruto stops and puts Mebuki down. "What's going on?"

Instead of answering her, Naruto pushes her to the ground. "I can't take it! I can't take you always pressing your breast onto my back! And I can't take your body! We better just walk there so that I won't end up raping you!" He shouts in frustration and then rubs his temple. However, he only hears Mebuki laugh.

"So you finally noticed?" She asks before she starts to remove her clothing. She eyes him hungrily as she leaves only her Chinese dress on her body, and even then she leaves it open. "I saw you a couple of months back when you saved my daughter from falling. Back then, you wore standard ANBU gear and was feared as 'Kurama'."

Naruto walks over with eyes narrowed. "What of it?"

"I can't help it. I was cursed by a witch that I would be a Succubus in a way. Unfortunately, my husband has only satisfied me once and that was it. I saw nothing in other men, but when I saw you... O how the curse started to take effect!" Mebuki then spreads her lower lips before fingering herself. "I need it! Give it to me!"

Naruto's eyes then turn into the eyes of his darker self when he tried to finally make conscious contact with Kurama at the age of four. He smirks as starts to release some Youki and Mebuki then goes to a tree trunk and spreads her ass. The man uncovers his penis from his pants and then prods the entrance.

"Mebuki-chan, are you sure?" He asks teasingly as he continues to tease the entrance.

"Very!"

"Oh? Now what do I get in return?" Naruto asks with lust in his voice.

Mebuki, unable to come up with anything else says, "Me! You can have me anytime! Even my daughter! Just please! GIVE IT TO- AAAAAYYYEEE!"

Naruto didn't allow her to finish as he entered her with enough force to make the tree Mebuki is leaning on shake. He pounds her more allowing screams of pleasure to echo through the forest.

"N-Namikaze-kun! Please! Do it inside when you feel like it!" Mebuki begs before she changes her position so that Naruto is now hugging her and she rides him with her legs wrapped around the man's waist.

"Ah! More! FUCK!" Mebuki cums as she feels Naruto cum in her womb. However, that isn't the end just yet.

Naruto moans and groans in pleasure as he continues to pump his seed into the woman. "Fuck, you're tight for a woman who has a child!" He sees Mebuki's eyes role to the back of their owner's head and the legs start to hang limply. Mebuki's tongue hangs out her mouth and bounces up and down just like her jiggling breast. However, Naruto doesn't stop even as Mebuki's legs go limp. Instead, he holds her waist and moves both his and her waist before he feels something off.

"AAAHHH~HHH!" Mebuki screams in a seductive tone as Naruto breaks through her cervix and hits the end of the womb. Still, the blonde ANBU doesn't stop until he finally cums.

Fifteen minutes later, we find the two having fun again. This time, they are doing it in a river. From them to just washing their clothes, to them having sex again, no one will know why or how it turned out that way.

"We should stop, Naruto-kun." Mebuki moans out as Naruto sucks on her breasts. The only reply she gets is, "I can't help it."

"When we get back, just make sure you visit me once every two days. If not then at least once a month." Mebuki says as both she and Naruto cum again.

Naruto stops and pouts before smiling and kissing Mebuki passionately. "Fine, but if you get pregnant again, what will you do?"

Mebuki gives a teasing smirk before whispering, "I'll make sure it will be a girl for you to enjoy."

"Why do I find that... seductive?" Naruto mumbles to himself before kissing Mebuki again.

Few minutes later, the two lovers finally get out and it takes both all their will to not have sex again. Naruto doesn't really have much to worry about, but Mebuki might not be able to walk if they keep going.

Half an hour later, they finally arrive at the tavern. Naruto does not hide his face but still has his scarf around his neck and his ANBU gear is replaced by a pair of black tactical boots, black cargo pants tucked into the boots, and an orange short-sleeved button-up shirt that hides a black ANBU short-sleeved shirt underneath.

Both head to the bartender and Mebuki is the one who speaks. "I was told there a couple of body guards waiting for me."

The bartender remains silent but motions to a group of shaded figures.

The lovers walk over to the figures before Naruto narrows at one of them. _"One is... different. Kurama?"_

 _ **"Well... judging from what I've noticed, that one isn't of this world."**_

 _"Thanks bud. By the way, are you sure your red cloak form will not kill me?"_

 _ **"Baka! You should know that it would only kill you because I would kill you. Since we're friends, the fuck do you think?!"**_

 _"Moe, moe, chill fool!"_

Naruto eyes them carefully as Mebuki sits and starts to negotiate terms. First, everything is not of great importance, but that changes when they are asked for their names. To be more specific; it is the name of the figure Naruto is curious about.

"My name is Kitana."

 _ **"She's a person from Outworld; an assassin to the best degree with powers. However, upon entering this world, people of their world lose their powers because of the Youki we Bijuu produce."**_

 _"Then they just have their skill."_ Naruto thinks back to his friend.

"Well, I guess that's that." Mebuki says with a disappointed sigh. "I guess I better come back then."

"Why?" Naruto asks with a raised brow.

"The pay for even one of them is too much." Mebuki groans before getting up.

Naruto however takes her place making all the figures turn their eyes towards him. Mebuki is no exception. "Terms?" He asks and listens to all of them. However, Kitana's terms were quite promising.

"I will only serve the one who can pay my price. Also, I will do anything that person wishes for me to do without question. Lastly, that person cannot give me to anyone unless he is paid twice the amount he spent to get me."

"How much does your service cost?" Naruto asks with true curiousity.

"Nine hundred billion."

"Done." Naruto says shocking everyone around him. "I am Naruto Namikaze; you may call me by my title, 'Kurama'."

The mercs gulp at hearing Kurama, the merc killer, is right here. "However, I go by a different name now. Don't worry, as long as none of you do anything that will cause the Hokage to order me to kill you, you'll be fine. Hell, I'm even hoping we'll be friends." Naruto states in such a carefree manner that the mercs can only stare with their mouths agape. Then a really corny joke comes. "There seems to be a lot of fly traps in this tavern."

...

...

...

Some bullshit later, Kitana follows Naruto and Mebuki to the gate of the village the tavern is in. "So, what now?"

"Just wait. Give me an hour and I'll be back to get you." Naruto says before grabbing Mebuki and the two disappear in a crimson flash.

In Konoha, Naruto and Mebuki appear in the same crimson flash. _**"You should change the color some time."**_ comes the opinion of Naruto's tenant. Both are just a few minutes away from the gate so they sigh.

"Once we enter, we have to keep up appearances." Naruto says with a downcast face.

"Just remember, at least once a month." Mebuki teases with a peck on the lips. However, Naruto turns it into a full make out session that lasts for five full minutes. Both then head to the gate with Naruto signing the papers.

The lovers then head to the Haruno residence where Naruto bows a farewell and heads to the Hokage office. After reporting the mission a success, the Sandaime then tells Naruto, "By the way, your father wishes to speak with you."

Naruto's eyes widen at that and he leaves not a second later in a flicker. He appears bowed down beside his father's hospital bed. "Tou-san."

Minato smiles and places a hand on Naruto's head. "You've grown." He frowns though as he looks to the ceiling. "Naruto, you know already don't you?" As he sees a nod, Minato continues. "Then it's time for you to see the truth. Go to the address I told you about all those years ago."

"Hai... tou-san... you will always be my father." Naruto says as tears run down his face.

Twenty minutes later, we find the blonde man-like boy **(either man or boy from now on, neh?)** standing at the edge of the village. Once again, he disappears in a crimson flash.

He reappers back at the tavern. Kitana can be found waiting for him by the bar. "You ready to go?" Naruto asks surprising the girl.

"Don't! Do that!" Kitana shouts out of character. All she recieves is a smirk and a reply of, "Well, since I am your new master, I say I can do whatever and whenever I want. Besides, those are in too many ways part of your terms."

"You aren't my master just yet." Kitana says with a smirk.

Naruto only gives a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I'll give you 90% of the payment here, the remaining 10 when we arrive in Konoha. Deal?"

"And your terms?"

Naruto smiles at this. "You obey me until we reach Konoha. If you pass my standards, I'll pay you the extra percent. If not, well, I can easily pay you one percent of the ten percent and still take away the ninety percent."

Kitana subconsciously swallows her spit before nodding in agreement. "Very well, but at least keep your word." She only hears Naruto chuckle before the man says, "I always do." Then not a second later, Kitana is paid with a lot of bills. She then looks at the bills with her mouth agape before shaking her head as if to make sure this was not a dream.

The two travel for a few miles in silence until Kitana finally notices it being twilight and Naruto curses silently before he tells her that they will camp after thirty more minutes of walking. Yes, they are walking since Naruto feels a little drained after crying by Minato's bedside.

Time passes by slow for the duo. However, after thirty minutes, Naruto clasps his hands into the Snake hand-seal. He mutters, "Mokuton." A second later, wood erupts from the ground a few minutes walk away. "Come, I know a place to rest." Naruto states with a little boredom in his voice. He heads to the location of where his jutsu took effect and Kitana follows him closely as night finally takes over the day.

When the master and servant arrive, the servant can only widen her eyes at the sight of a simple cabin 'built' near a river. The river is natural... and is where Naruto and Mebuki had their second fun time. "Get in the cabin and get some rest. I'll handle the first watch." Naruto says as he heads to the riverbank and looks to the night sky.

"Very well, but let me know when you need me." Kitana says even if she knows Naruto already knew such a thing.

Naruto on the other hand nods before he begins to meditate. Not a few minutes later, he enters his mindscape.

The scene changes to that of what is going on within his mind.

"Hey, Kurama, when do you think I can finally get rid of that accursed seal?"

 **"When you're fourteen to maybe fifteen years old. You might face someone who is too strong for you if you remove it now."** The fox says as it appears behind its bars.

Naruto nods at that and says, "Indeed. I can, so far, only allow you a small portion of freedom due to our bond. That cage is still keeping you there though. That also means you cannot be summoned yet. And even if I could, I would end up dead." Naruto states before giving a smile and waves goodbye to the fox who only humms in reply.

The scene changes again with Naruto opening his eyes after five minutes in the real world. The ANBU then looks around before he narrows his eyes to the moon. "I will give Kurama his real body back. I'm sorry, Haguromo, but I will have to take the Jūbi, one way or another." He heads to the cabin and then jumps to the roof where he plans on sleeping.

However, Naruto only needs to sleep for a few minutes before he can fully function for a full year. This is only one of the few things that make him ponder on what he really is because of a feeling that he might not even have a father.

An hour later, Naruto wakes and does a few stretches. He then looks to the moon before turning his attention to a small sound. The sound can be easily dismissed as a sound of leaves rustling, but the ANBU knows more. He immediately changes into his ANBU gear using a simple seal on his forearm. The seal allows him to hold weapons and change his clothes any time he wants.

Naruto pulls his scarf up to his nose and his eyes turn a dark orange which is also the color of his scarf. For a moment, evrything is in silence.

...

In a sudden, the ANBU captain catches a kunai aimed for his back. "You have to do better than that." Naruto says as he turns to greet hia attacker and smiles. "It has been too long, Orochimaru."

"Indeed it has, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru says with a smile, but it soon turns to a frown. "I need your help. Two years from now, meet me at the border of Kusa. We shall discuss more about this then."

"For a Sanin, you sure ask for my help a lot. Like the time when I had to massacre an entire town just because they had something that could 'threaten' Konoha or so you said."

Orochimaru only smiles with a final saying of, "We are still people, like it or not." He then leaves via Shunshin.

A few hours later, dawn finally breaks with Kitana having gotten up a few minutes earlier to train and do her morning routine. The hours move fast for the woman and Naruto. The woman now chooses to take a bath in the river and she does.

Naruto, who went out training a few hours earlier, is now admiring the body of his paid mercenary. However, being himself is not easy when it comes to sex or the simple pleasures of the flesh, which is why his Yami **(Japanese for dark)** side takes control. Unlike before though, Naruto's eyes do not turn to the eyes of his Yami side, but instead take the form of when he is in Kyūbi mode but the color is still blue.

Having trained a little longer than Kitana has also made Naruto want a bath though he doesn't really need it snce he created a seal to keep all ANBU fresh, it is still good to feel human once in a while. He takes off his shirt and only that, though it might be because he might end up training more.

Unfortunately, the boy knows not to waste time so he settles for something else. He goes to the cabin and then jumps to the roof where he can get a better view. Afterwards, Kitana finishes her bathing and goes into the cabin.

Naruto flickers into her room and appears right behind her with one of his hands cupping one of her breasts, the other is touching the nether region of the assassin girl, and his face is somewhat nuzzled to the girl's neck. "From now on, you must wear nothing but your boots, your mask, and arm grieves."

"So all you were after was my body?" Kitana asks in digust.

A chuckle is all Naruto gives her making her moan at the contact. "No, that just happens to be the bonus." He then begins to pleasure her more until finally, Kitana loses her sanity and starts to beg for more by pulling Naruto's head closer to her neck. However, much to the girl's annoyance, Naruto stops and laughs.

Nevertheless, Naruto pecks her on the forehead. "When we arrive in Konoha, maybe then we can have fun." Naruto says before giving Kitana's outfit back. "Put those on. Unless we're alone, you have to be clothed."

"Yes, Master." Kitana says with a bow making Naruto grin perversely, but also surprised at the new title.

Three hours later, the two finally arrive with Naruto using a simple Genjutsu of his caliber to fool the Chunin gate-guards into believing he is the only one arriving. "Namikaze-san, the Hokage has been meaning to speak with you." One of the Chūnin says.

Naruto only nods before heading to the tower but not before dropping Kitana off at his place. Now at the tower, Naruto stands at attention ready to recieve new orders. "Naruto-kun, with the development of the Akatsuki, I have no other choice but to bring you back to our regular forces."

"I understand, though I didn't expect it to be this soon."

Sarutobi nods at that. He really did make a good choice to - in the terms of Danzo -make Naruto into the finest weapon. "Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to become part of the regular forces, join Akatsuki as soon as you can, and if you are able, prevent the Uchiha massacre from going full scale."

Naruto nods before removing his scarf and turning it in. "Burn it. I am hereby returning to my most feared name: Oni no Kitsune." He pauses a little before asking, "So you knew that I knew about the UM and you must also know that I know you know I know about you knowing what I know about what you knowing the things I know about the soon-to-be Uchiha Massacre."

"You don't have to get mad just because I pulled you out this early, you know." Saru says with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, now tell me, are there other missions available?"

"So you accept?" Sarutobi asks with a raised brow. The reply he recieved was a simple "The fuck do you think, old man?" With that, Saru says, "Well then, you have two possible missions. One is an assassination, the other is an infiltration."

"Details?" Naruto inquires only to recieve two folders. He then reads the assassination mission folder only to find it boring. He then looks over the infiltration mission folder and he raises a brow. "A group of students from a small town went missing only to be found mauled at the corner of a citadel? Now that makes shit interesting. Now... the people have called in a Claymore who is born to deal with the murderer or murderers that are called Yoma... Yoma... I've heard that name before."

"If you heard it being the term for Demon then yes, you heard right." Saru says with a smile. "So you'll be taking it?"

"No." The answer would surprise anyone. Naruto has never turned down a mission before. "I'll take my leave. Two years from now, it's bound to happen again so... send my genin team in. If I don't have one then you know what to do."

"Naruto, you are now on Condition Shinigami. You do not exist, yet you exist. You are alive, yet you are dead. You are now Naruto Uzumaki. You are hence form promoted to the head of ANBU Division 00."

Naruto bows before sliping to the shadows. ANBU Division 00 was created by Minato years before when he still had amazing health. This division of the ANBU was also named Division so that those in it and former members of it can talk about the things like a secret code. However, brief **(made up)** history lesson aside one can find Naruto walking towards an abandoned building. This was the building Minato was referring to.

Upon entering, Naruto uses his chakra Nd blood to open a secret passage, no, _portal_ into a different room. The room is dark with only a small fraction of light coming from another room. Naruto sends a burst of chakra and then he hears a voice.

"Naruto, by the time you hear this, I am now a rogue nin. Forgive me, but it is what Minato and I agreed on. He was a genius like me, but we were too different. He was good with Jutsu, I in sciences. You, dear boy, are a genetically modified and created Human being." That statement stopped Naruto dead in his tracks. "Yes, you are an artificial human. You are made by mixing every single animal's blood and every single chakra element. Also, we gave you the genes of Minato, Madara, Hashirama, and all the god-like men. We gave you the Blacklight Virus so that you may have powers even without chakra. The blood of the Assassins like Altair, Ezio, all the way to a man known as Desmond. We made you a warrior, but no matter how wrong it seems, just know that Minato really does care for you. He has made me promise though to tell you who I am, so I shall say it now, I am Orochimaru, your uncle. However, Minato's gift is this truth. My gift, is the knowledge and a few people similar to you, but were made to serve you."

The news hit home hard. Orochimaru is Naruto's uncle, Naruto isn't even really human. Okay, Naruto can live with the not being human part, but Orochimaru being his uncle? He can... but it will take some time.

The newly promoted ANBU shakes his head in disbelief before heading to the room glowing blue. Once he enters, he is greeted by the sight of multiple test tubes and inside each are persons, but not just any, for every one of them are either women or girls. For an hour, Naruto used an endless amout of clones just to read everything in the room. Thia includes files on everything Orochimaru knows, a blacklist, and how to create others similar to the ones in the tubes.

"This sure is interesting." Naruto says to himself before going over to one tube that reads, "Mito Uzumaki"

Naruto reads the details below the name before reading one that really interests him. "She will do whatever you want without question. She is you soldier and your slave. That is if you choose to release her." Naruto remains silent before mumbling to himself on how Orochimaru must have known he would come here with a huge libido. "Awaken." Naruto whispers and not a second later, his right palm glows white. Once the light dies, a figure of a ten pointed star is formed on the palm along with a circle that is connected to all the points. **(Funny how I just had a lesson on circles. Lol)** Not a second later, Naruto looks to the woman's form and he must admit, she sure is damn sexy.

Now that his Alchemic powers have awakened, Naruto tries something he read earlier, on how Edward Elric did alchemy. He claps his hands before running both in a motion similar to a swipe along the forearms. What he has surprises him. Instead of a weapon that appeared like Edward's blade, the one he has is a simple bracer. That is until he fount out that it was made of his own skin.

"Hmm... how about this?" Naruto tries again, this time making his hand hover above the ground by keeping it at his shoulder lever. "Arise, Undead Assassin." With that, an assassin does arise. His skin is black as night, his face... covered by some mask that resembles a skull. "The Hundred-faced Assassin of Fate/Zero at your service."

"Hundred-faced Hassan?" Naruto asks and once he is given a nod, he smiles. "Not yet. Later, I will see you again at a later date. You will be of use then."

Hassan gives an elegant bow before sinking back to the shadows.

"As for Mito..." Naruto turns his attention back to the woman. "Oh the temptation. How unfortunate. Well, best I expand my web of Konuichi. The bonuses... are bonuses." He then places his hand on the tube before uttering, "Awaken." Not a second later, Mito's eyes burst open before the tube breaks and in turn releases the woman.

The woman coughs as she tries to take in air. She looks around before seeing Naruto walk over to her. "You... who are you? Who... am I?"

"I am Naruto. You... are an artificial human." He says as he motions to the others in the other tubes. "Someone created you all so that you may serve me. You are Mito Uzumaki, and you are my servant."

Mito snorts at that. "If what you say is true, then I am not your servant but rather, a doll for you to use anytime you want."

"So, you know about sex?"

"Of course I do. I know my past. They integrated into me. But... I am also sexually frustrated since I was in hibernation for too long. Though I must say, you have a goof heart in telling me the truth." She says before spreading her legs and lower lips. "For such an act, I am yours as you wish, whenever you wish. Also, if you need a help with seals, you can ask me." She then blushes though as Naruto gets closer. "My, you sure are big."

Naruto chuckles at that. He unzips his pants and reveals his member making Mito blush more. He rubs her entrance with his cock and Mito moans. "Naruto... please be a little gentle." She says and Naruto nods. He enters her slowly until the head is in, however he notices Mito grit her teeth. "We can stop if you want."

The woman shakes he head before she inches the dick into her womb. "Ahh! Yes! Your thick man is so amazing !"

Naruto huffs a bit at the tightness of the woman. Slowly, he starts to move his hips and then Mito moans more making him pick up rythem. "Mito-hime, you feel great!" He says before he stops as his chest throbs. He emits a growl that confuses Mito untile he starts again but this time... his fangs are longer, sharper, and his eyes are yellowish and that is when Mito realized, Naruto is a werewolf.

But due to Kurama, something doesn't happen. The transformation stops there as Naruto pounds more and more forcefully. This causes Mito to moan more as well. They change position where they look like dogs in heat. Naruto growls as he starts to foundle Mito's breasts and starts cumming uncontrollably making Mito do so as well.

"Naruto-kun, please cum more !" Mito begs as she doesn't realized Naruto pumping so much seed into her that her womb starts to swell. Naruto changes it though to using her anus next in the same position. He switches between the holes each time before finally releasing his final load into the womb again and also onto the woman whose body now looks violated beyond compare.

"I *huff* loved it." Mito says as she kisses Naruto on the lips.

Naruto smirks though as he summons a 'few' clones. "We aren't done yet." He says without noticing the blood that leeks from Mito's pussy. Hey, he is way to big for any woman to handle. Also, shit is always bullshit in Naruto verse since the real world... is full of other bullshit. Anyway, back to the story...

Hours later, we find Mito clinging to Naruto who is now running through the roof tops with the girl hugging him being naked. It takes only a few minutes for Naruto to reach his home and then, he is greeted by Kitana. He mouths a "later" as he brings Mito to the room he sleeps in.

After placing her on his bed, Naruto turns to see Kitana glaring with... jealousy? With a sigh, he motions the nude Kitana to follow him to the living room. "She is a... doll or so she says. She is like me, an artificial human. However, her purpose is to serve me." With that, he explains everything he can to the merc before he smirks. " You wanna try it don't you?"

They say teasing always gets you what you want, though not true for everything, it is _always_ true for our blonde hero.

For the next hour or three, the two go at it until finally, Kitana faints from the pleasure.

The morning after, Naruto is greeted by a naked Mito cooking for him and Kitana who he mentioned to her after their intimacy. "So, any more sex today?" Mito asks with a lecherous grin.

Naruto chuckles before going over to her and teases with a few touches here and there. "If I have time. I'll leave a clone to ensure you and Kitana meet. Oh, and seduction won't work on it so don't try."

Mito can only give a "hmph" before smirking and kissing Naruto on the lips. "As long as you promise to fuck me personally whenever you want to, then fine. Oh, and what will I wear?"

"Nothing when I'm around, but how about a kimono when I'm not?"

"And nothing underneath." Mito suggest before leaning into the man's touch. "I'll support your goal. Just make sure to-

"Wakatta, wakatta, you don't have to say it, hentai-yaro."

One hour after, Naruto just finishes breakfast as in real food. No sex or anything! He leaves though with a sigh. "Annoying Division missions. Well, now I'll have to cope with being a kid again. Oh well." He says to himself as he walks to the academy. Then he thinks out loud, "I wonder if I can fuck any of the students... hmm... maybe female teachers? Well, we shall see."

 **(TBC)**

 **There! So the first chap is done! Just remeber; 90% smut here, the other is the story. Oh, and tell me what you guys think cause I know I still need to improve, but in what? Please! Review!**


	2. Shit happens

**No recap here. Oh, and thanks to "Guest" for the review/suggestion. I'll try it out.**

 **(MVN)**

Sasuke Uchiha sits beside his sister, Sasuko Satsuki Uchiha. The two Uchiha are twins and both look alike in a way. Their mother is Mikoto Uchiha, a real beauty and if Naruto was a rapist, she'd be fucking him every second of her entire life. That shit aside, the class the twins are in is quite noisy with people murmuring about some new student. Quite odd since the student cannot be a transfer since the academy is the only school in Konoha.

Meanwhile, Iruka is on his way to the classroom. He is currently running late because he was briefed by the Hokage of the situation on this so-called 'new' student. The reason is because with Naruto being Naruto, Iruka may embarass himself. He may be higher in rank than the blonde kid, but that is only in title, not in skill.

Back in the classroom, we can find Sasuke and Satsuki being flocked by their fans, and also those who just want a 'piece' of them. However, that all stops as Iruka enters and tells them to sit. After the sensei confirms that a 'new' student will be with them shortly, he then says more shit like, "Try making friends with him," and shit like that, he then calls Naruto to enter.

A few minutes earlier though...

Naruto enters the academy building with a sigh. He saw some pretty girls a while back and he must admit, he is interested in one innocent looking one. Obviously, that girl would be Hinata. Of course, there are no transfer students so... well, he might just play as the 'long-lost' genius. He enters as he hears the teacher call his name. "Yo."

Kakashi sneezes as he was about to open his Icha-Icha. "Must be Naruto."

"Naruto, go sit beside Sakura."

"Hai, sensei." He replies in a carefree manner. After taking his seat, Naruto starts to rub Sakura's thighs making the girl realize just _who_ this boy really is. "Meet me later or tomorrow." Naruto whispers only for Sakura to hear making the said girl blush and nod. However, Naruto also took notice of two people staring at him.

After classes, Naruto and Sakura start to walk home. Well, to Sakura's house anyway. "So, Sakura-chan, I'll meet you again. We'll do it when we become Genin neh? That way, it isn't wrong since we're both going to be considered adults."

"H-Hai..."

"Still nervous?" Naruto asks before smiling. "It's going to be fine. Trust me, and I must say, your mother was good so maybe you should talk to her." With that, he turns and disappears in an alley. This leaves Sakura to process what Naruto just said and then she knew she just had to ask if any of the dreams she's been having give any indication.

"That is just the way we shinobi use people." Kakashi says as he walks up to Naruto on the roof of a building.

"So, what other Problems in Division are you going to give me?" Naruto asks with a smile. He recieves a paper with the mission written in a math problem. "I still can't believe we managed this." He refers to the code they use. The code is a math Problem which is a Mission too secret even for the Hokage to order it personally.

"Well, you being you... I'm sure you can manage." Kakashi says before flickering out of existence.

Naruto smirks before he looks down to see Sasuke and Sasuko sigh since they could not sense his chakra anywhere. Then again, Naruto should not really even have any. The smirk falters though as Naruto reads the problem again. "If they expect me to just ignore this, then the next mission better be worth my while." He says after reading. "Now then, I wonder what Itachi is doing." With that thought, he heads over to ANBU HQ.

Upon arrival, the blonde shoots a glance towards one of the trees with narrowed eyes. He sniffs the air acting like he smells gas before shrugging, but he in truth knows that someone not of the village was watching him. He then enters the building which is a library and weapon shop to the public, but is the ANBU HQ underground.

As Naruto heads to the entrance of the ANBU HQ, he is greeted by two ANBU agents who give him a salute. He can only nod and smile. So far, he is still feared by his comrades within the Black Ops division of ANBU.

He enters and makes the trip to his former room in silence. He opens the door to see Itachi ready to leave for a mission. "The choice you made... why and who?"

Itachi turns with a small smile. "Why, I guess it's because of my family. I guess it's time they learn to humble themselves."

"What of your twin?"

"Mita is already out on a mission that will ensure her to be gone before and during the massacre."

Naruto frowns at this. "She might be used as a breeding stock. Hell, the same can be said for Satsuki and Mikoto."

Itachi softens his gaze before answering. "I... have a bad feeling about this mission. After the massacre, kill me and take my eyes." He watches Naruto raise a brow so with a sigh, he continues. "Yes, Minato told me about the way you were... made. Safe to say, your eyes may as well be Uchiha except they're blue."

Naruto nods before taking a sword from one of the room's walls. He then hands it over to the young ANBU, youngest only second to him, and says with a small smile. "I can't allow you to deal with this alone so... use this sword. When you do the deed with this sword, you will not regret who you kill, although you will remember, you will never regret. Use it too much, you'd be like me. A heartless man when it comes to killing... even without the sword."

Itachi looks at the blade then back at Naruto. "Such a weapon exists... if I take it... you must keep it with you, or destroy it." Itachi recieves a nod so he takes the blade. "The massacre... protect my siblings then. Also, do try and step in when you can if things go out of control."

A simple "meh" is all Naruto gives before he looks at an object on the table he used. "That mask is you, Itachi. Do not lose yourself until the massacre." With that, Naruto turns to leave but stops when he remembers, "What of your mother?"

"We shall see. I'll see you in the next life, Taicho."

An echo of a laugh is the only sign to show that Naruto was there.

Elsewhere, a man known as Tobi frowns darkly behind his mask. He was wrong to trust that bitch, so now he suffers as he heads for Konoha. He is thankfully still able to seal his wounds leaving no traces of blood. "I have to warn Minato-sensei."

Back with Naruto, the blonde is heading to the room Minato stays in. He enters and sees Minato frowning over a book. "Naruto, I want you to be careful." He says as he continues to read. "Something... doesn't add up here."

"Well, I know my like is like shit so... now what?"

Minato only smiles at this. "Business as usual." He gives a content sigh before looking Naruto in the eye. "I have a new jutsu. It will erase everythingg that happened so far in such a way that you are considered a Jinchuriki... think you can handle it?"

"I'll modify it so it fits my needs." Naruto says as he knows all too well that the jutsu is one that involves Fuinjutsu. He looks at the seal and then adjusts it to fit his needs and wants. "Well, guess that's it. Now... Fuinjutsu: Fuin no Kami!"

The world turns white and then we can only find Naruto standing in an empty white void.

"Congratulations, you just broke the forth wall." I say to Naruto who turns to face me and you readers only to see the same empty space. "Don't bother. You're just a character in a story I made... well, a fan made version anyway since Kishi owns you. Now... this is canon." The real Naruto verse shows itself to Naruto.

After the boy saw everything... he only has one thing to say. "My mom is hot..."

Now, let us spend a moment of silence for the statement to sink in...

.

.

.

Ok, now back to the facts. "I'll adjust you world now so that things will get more interesting. Just leave it to me, and everything will seem natural to the rest but you will be the only one who knows the truth. When you leave, you will be at your apartment. Mito and Kitana will be there as well but... well, you'll see." With that being said, we send Naruto back to the story.

Naruto wakes in a trashed apartment. He looks around before sighing. Now he has to play the outcast until he reaches twelve. "Well, no time like the present. Let's see now..." He goes throughout the apartment and finds Mito setting up breakfast with Kitana; both girls currently naked while doing so. "Morning ladies."

"Naruto-sama!" Kitana somewhat shouts. It was after breakfast that Naruto realizes that only a selected few will remember this story's original world. Hours pass by with Naruto experiencing first hand how his other self in the realm Kishi made felt. Now though, he knows at least the flow of the story but, who knows what changed?

After class, Naruto decides to go check on Mebuki since Sakura isn't treating him as she did the day before. As he arrives, he is greeted by Mebuki who holds a disapproving look. Clearly she changed as well. However, just as everything seems lost, he is once again to the world that breaks the forth wall.

"Well now that you saw how this change was brought about... I guess adding some other anime and some OCs will help. Good luck with this... new world, Naruto." I say with a smile before waving a good luck. "Oh, and if things change in a sudden, like bitches and all that, then do blame my perverted half."

With that, Naruto reappers in his world, this time on the Hokage tower. "Well... I guess I could always check for other changes... hmm... I womder if a zombie apocalypse can happen. Maybe I can go to the world of HOTD and get me some nice pussy... nah, maybe later." He muses to himself before shrugging the thoughts away for a later time.

.

.

.

Light bulb moment!

"Wait, since I have the Blacklight Virus, then doesn't tha-... ohohoho! Zombie Apocalypse, here I come!"

However, as tempting as it is to leave a cliffy here, Zetsu chooses this moment to appear... that rhyme...

"Naruto-sama, I am at your service." Mister Plantman says. Clearly, this is another effect of the breaking of the fourth wall.

"Zetsu... tell me, why are you helping me?"

The platform blinks owlishly be fore shrugging. "It's my role in this verse. Besides, you know I can be very useful."

Naruto sighs. So at least he isn't the only one able to remember. "Yes... so, care to help with a certain apocalypse?"

"Sure! This life as Kaguya's will is boring enough that even if I was created by her, I'm not her will anymore. Guess that means I'm free, but how about I become your will."

"No problem with me." Naruto says before pushing some of his will into Zetsu. "So, you still work for Akatsuki?" The response is... surprising to say the least.

"Heavens, no! Hell, the Akatsuki now is nonexistent. In fact, only a group similar to the original Akatsuki is here in this world. They call themselves the... Kuroinu. Know the hentai anime?"

"Seen it and damn... only two episodes are what I've seen, but damn... that shit was hot. Wait, that's the name of the organization?"

"Indeed. Though I have to say, I have yet to spy on them since the world changed but... I'll see. Anyway, need help with anything you _currently_ want to do?"

Naruto thinks for a moment before shrugging. The Z apocalypse can always happen at a latter date. "I need info, I want it just before... the massacre."

"Done." Zetsu says as he starts to fade into the ground.

"Kaguya looks hot by the way."

"... I will not comment on that..."

 **(TBC)**

 **Well, there's that. Hopefully, I can add more lemons, but I lack inspiration. Still, tell me what you guys think! Oh, and I sometimes... might take a few weeks in updating, but updating nonetheless.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here it is... fuck. Yeah, new chap. Thanking those who reviewed by the way.**

 **Onto the story my minions! To hell be with bitches and pussies!**

 **Seriously though, I'm bored out of my mind here!**

 **Oh, and I should warn you, Naruto is neither good nor bad, yet both at the same time... yes, that means he can also be evil... still fighting for the 'good' side though, but... well, you'll see what I'm talking about. And yes, that means Naruto will be doing illegal shit a lot of times.**

It has been two years since Naruto went undercover, and the blonde found out a few things during those two years. First, he discovered Orochimaru is more than willing to help him with anything he asks. Second, he found out that Akatsuki is a rather interesting group. Third, the Assassin Brotherhood and the Legacy of the Knights Templar have been apparently left for him to find during one of his missions. Thankfully, his comrades in ANBU weren't changed, and so was the Sandaime. Then there were those Gundams that he found and he created his own out of respect for the past Gundams. He did have to copy a few abilities from each gundam though just to make his the most perfect one. One made directly by... his own body.

Nevertheless, Naruto is not occupied with thoughts of world domination. He could do that whenever he wanted to, but what fun would he have?

Currently, the blonde is sitting next to one Hinata Hyūga. The girl is practically blushing at being so close to her not-so-secret crush. Even better is that this day is the day of graduations. Oh yes, also, many more complications occured over the last two years. Such as Sasuko being erased due to someone else taking her place in the world.

Shit obviously just hit the fan and said fan sprayed it everywhere. Pun intended since Naruto did use that prank once... inside the teacher's lounge. Safe to say, the school was considered haunted by stinky teachers for five days. A pity Naruto didn't use twenty five gallons of wet shit and piss.

That aside, Naruto obviously passes with flying colors and he can now set his plan in motion. What plan you may ask? The plan to go around the world and fuck bitches. Yes, the blonde hero is that barbaric... quite a contradiction isn't it? Well, spending two years being treated like shit can easily do that to a person. Makes one wonder hoa the cannon verse didn't do this, but hey, that's Kishi for ya. And really, without him, this story wouldn't be here.

So now we skip to Naruto tailing Mizuki. How boring. "Fuma Shuriken!"

Mizuki's blood runs cold. He dodges one just in the nic of time, but then a barrage of the shuriken head straight for him. Each one is coated with Kurama's dark chakra making them dig deep into trees and the ground, some even slice through trees only to get stuck in another soon after.

"Oh for Kami sake, Tajuu Kage Fuma Shuriken no Jutsu!" Naruto's voice rings out through the trees and this time, the shuriken number in the thousands.

Mizuki is currently hiding behind a rock thick enough for no shuriken to go through. The scroll he had with him is out there since one of those shuriken cut off the sling attached. He couldn't go back out there without being killed, but that soon changed when the attack stopped. The man peeks out to find the scroll still intact, and he goes for it. If he can succeed with this task, his clients have a very interesting payment.

"Now who said I would just leave?" Naruto asks as he wears an outfit given to him by his dear friend Zetsu.

"W-who are you?!" Mizuki asks while ultimately failing to put up a brave front.

"Well, the guy who owned this outfit was Tobi, but since you'll die, I'm Naruto." The blonde says before using Amaterasu to burn Mizuki. "I guess I better return the scroll. I don't even need the jutsu in it." Yes, OP level is over 9000!

"Naruto, are you sure you don't want to read his memory?" Zetsu asks from behind.

"Meh, probably someone who had ties to Akatsuki. I want you to tell Orochimaru to send three, if not one of his best agents. Oh, and please try to find, if not, create a situation for me to go rogue. I still have to talk to a few people about this like Kakashi... try to have it ready by the time I have my first C-ranked mission."

"No problem with that. I'll be leaving now." Zetsu says before he sinks into the ground.

 **"Hey kit, you sure about going rogue? I mean, you became a Yoma AKA Youkai since we've merged so Claymores might come after us."** Kurama asks, but the reply he recieves just keeps him silent. "Yeah, I'm a Yoma that has a hunger for sex you dumb fluff. Don't forget that I got my urges from you!" Clearly the boy doesn't care if he talks out loud to no one in particular.

With that, Naruto heads home and once again has his way with Mito and Kitana. The day after, Naruto can be seen entering the room that is filled by the graduates. Those in the room are simply talking about Mizuki being found dead in the forest. Some say that it was a demon since the man's remains were only his skeleton with enough DNA to confirm his identity, but that was it. Some say he did a crime. Others say someone must have been too strong for him to take on if the Fuma Shuriken were any indication. All gosip is unknowingly the truth, and thankfully, Kurama's chakra doesn't allow anyone else but Naruto to retrieve the shuriken.

Anyway, he takes a seat next to one Sasuke Uchiha. Both became rather good friends after meeting, but it has become apparent to the young Uchiha that his brother Itachi must have been set up. How did this turn to be? Well, luck would have it that Sasuke went home earlier during that day than in cannon and saw someone else do the killing.

Sasuke then breaks the silence in a low whisper. "My remaining clan members are planning a revolution. My mother is in on this as well. It seems like they plan to do it by the time the Fire Daimyo and the Fire Lord will be here... Chūnin exams."

"A problem indeed. They will most likely send the Fire Heirs here. High probability that it will be within the week."

Sasuke nods. He chooses to change the topic though. "I also did some digging. Itachi was set up. I don't why or by who, but I have a feeling... that you were involved."

Naruto has a kunai made out of poisonous metal ready to prick Sasuke and the Uchiha can feel it poking him.

"Don't worry, I never liked my family that much. Only _he_ ever even showed he cared."

"I see... what's your point?" Naruto mumbles.

"I stole a special summoning scroll. I want to give it to you as a sign of good faith and good will."

"Very well..." Naruto says as he thinks it over. "Meet me tomorrow by the forest."

Sasuke only nods. Then we skip to the teams being announced. The teams are more or less the same as cannon except... "Team 7 will not be in effect due to having too many complications."

 _"Fuck! If I don't have a team, I can't get out of this village!"_ Naruto thinks but Kurama simply tells him not to worry. "Instead, Team 7 will be a freelance team." _"Huh... thought too soon."_

To say life was interesting for Naruto would be an understatement. Time flies and Team 7 is practically dismissed. Being a freelance team allows members to go on their own.

"Well, I guess I could join Shino's team for the time being." The former ANBU says to himself and goes to have some fun.

Unknown to the blonde, he is not the only one to be considered gifted in this world.

Elsewhere, a dark chuckle escapes a chamber. This one clearly belongs to a male. "Well now, time to make some people know what the true world is."

"Like I'd let you, teme!"

"N-NANI?!"

An explosion shakes the mountain where the chamber is located. "Yare-yare," a man, his voice somewhat similar to Madara's, yet childish all the same says. "To think that I used that much power. Oh well."

The man in question is unknown. However, he wears black shinobi sandals with the rest of his lower legs bandaged halfway. Around him are the bodies of the other man's bodyguards. "Hmm... well, guess that's that."

Somewhere else, a nameless boy trembles in fear with a straw doll in his hands. _"If you pull this string, your greiviance shall be avenged. However, there is a price..."_ The words of one Ai Enma ring in his head. "I-if I pull thi-"

"What the hell kid?" The man from earlier asks. His tone still childish. "You want revenge right?" He asks and drops a blade before the kid. His voice then changes to that which can easily be mistook for Madara's as he says, "If you can't do it yourself, then why ask Jingoku Shoujo? You really wanna go to hell that badly?"

"You killed my parents!"

"Hoh?" The man mocks with a smirk. "Well, if you want, then use the sword, pull the string, whatever. Just know this, you will have a more peaceful life if you use the sword."

"You dare mock me?! You killed my parents! Hell, you raped my mother!"

Though only the feet can be seen through the man's shady figure, the boy can tell that the man is glaring at him. "I would never do that. I must admit though, your cousin sure is an amazing woman to be able to replace your mom. Know what I mean?"

The boy snapped. He pulls the thread and smiles a dark one but his face turns to shock. The man before before him... is laughing.

The man then stops. "You don't know who I am do you? I go by many names, some call me Yami, others Tengu, and there are many more things that I've benn called. There is this one name that you should remember when you sent yourself to hell."

"I'm sorry child, but we cannot take him." Ai Enma says as she walks out of... somewhere.

"But why?! You said you could take anybody! "

"But I am not anybody." The man says with a grin. Ai chooses to expound on what the man said. "He is... a servant of Death. His name is lost, but he has a title." The man then speaks, "Undertaker."

The child screams as everything turns to black.

The child wakes to find the man... and screams again for the man was no more. A skeleton clothed in black seemingly smiles. Even with no skin, the boy can tell the skeleton is smiling.

"You made a contract with Ai, but since I was your target, it is my right to deliver you to Death. Now, I welcome you... to Hell."

The child screams with the Undertaker just grinning.

On the other side of it all, Naruto is participating in the training the team of Shino is doing. Well he was until some stupid Inuzuka tried to claw his person just because Hinata liked him. Let us us spend a moment of silence for Kiba and his immature brain... nah, we can live with it. Especially when we find Naruto casting a Genjutsu on the poor mut.

In the Genjutsu...

"Ah, fuck me harder Naruto-sama!"

"Good slave, Hana. You and Tsume sure are submissive to me. How about I get both of you pregnant?"

"Amazing! You can rape your daughters just like you're doing to us! AH! FUCK ME MORE!"

In the real world...

"Kiba!" Kureina shouts, this odly breaks the Genjutsu. However, she and the others soon hear Kiba scream. Nevertheless, Naruto grins. His methods may be barbaric, but it can surely get the job done.

Some time later, we find the team being dismissed at the hospital thanks to a certain blonde's Genjutsu. "Alright team, and Naruto... we will meet at the Dango shop tomorrow. Be there by seven." Kurenai says.

The three remaining students nod but Naruto chooses to stay a little longer. "Well, I'll go if I can. I'm practically a freelancer." That said, Naruto heads off to the Hokage Tower.

As he arrives, he is greeted by the secretary. The guy hates him for being Kurama's Jinchuriki; so what do you think Naruto did? Simple, he raped the guy's wife. Easy to say made the wife into his personal cum-dump. He split himself into two after the intercourse through the Blacklight Virus and now his other self is having a hell of a time. Then if the secretary returns, he will see his wife having a far off look in her eyes. Apparently the intercourse also made the wife fond of the blonde, thus making her his first spy in his soon-to-be spy network.

"Is Hokage-sama around?"

"He is cu-wait..." the secretary pauses as the words sink in. "Did you just say..."

Naruto nods. "I'm feeling professional today so please, allow me to see him. You want me out? Fine, but I'll have to see him for that to happen."

The sec's eyes narrow at that. "You plan to leave; why?"

"I'm tired of the glares and insults." Naruto then chooses to make his way to the office. The secretary just grunts as he unknowingly jumped into Naruto's plans.

The Division agent enters the office and greets Sarutobi. "Hey old man, I have a proposition you might want to hear. It will benefit us both."

"Oh? Intrigue me." It is safe to say that Naruto got his way. After the discussion, Naruto exits the office with an all too evil smile.

Not to much detail should be said but the blonde simply told the old monkey that he would have to commit a truly heinous crime and then leave marking him as a rogue. Not only that but all ANBU personnel must know of this operation except a select few, AKA: newly accepted ANBU members.

On his way home, Naruto sighs as he goes to a weapon shop. As you can guess, he meets Tenten. "Excuse me?"

Tenten groans in annoyance. Why you may ask? Simple! Though her love for weapons is her character's highlight, she hates selling weapons. Not to mention, a customer just came in. "What is it?"

 _"Ho boy, this will not end well if I just ask for weapons... hmm? Oh, her body is... well, this should be interesting."_ Naruto thinks to himself.

Kurama sighs and says, "Now to play the dumb goof."

As if on cue, "B-Beautiful..." Naruto mutters out loudly as he intends to get the girl to play into his hands. He isn't lying though when he says he finds her beautiful. Not to mension sexy if the girl would wear fitting clothes.

Of course a blush creeps its way onto Tenten's face. "I-I'm sorry?"

Naruto gives a mental groan as he wishes he could have his way with her right then and there. On the outside though, he looks at the girl from head to toe before spraking. "Not to mention sexy..." he intentionally mumbles dumbly.

Tenten's breath is stuck in her throat as her blush nearly matches that of Hinata. She regains her composure fast enough for her to cough and get back Naruto's attention to her eyes instead of her growing assets which can nearly be seen through her chinese dress. "I appreciate the compliments, but mind going back to business?" She asks with a blush of embarrassment still on her face.

 _"I'm such a good act!"_ Naruto mentally cries at his acting skills. "Ah yeah, gomen. Still, I was looking for a one of a kind weapon. One that everyone has but foolishly ignores."

The eyes of the panda girl widens at that. "I've never heard of such a weapon. Are you sure it exists?" Her question is answered in the form of a cheery smile and nod. "Care to tell me about it? I think I might have it if what you say is true."

"Ah... well the thing is..." Naruto pauses as he looks to the side in a shy manner. "You seem busy so I'll come back later. It will take a long time to explain."

"Well, how about you come back at six? We can discuss it then, unless of course you're also going to be busy then."

"It will take more than an hour ya know?" Naruto gives a deadpan expression as he said those words.

"I live on the upper floor anyway. My dad is out gathering supplies for our shop so he'll be back by tomorrow."

Naruto nods at that. "Alright, I'll see you here... around quarter to six. My name's Naruto by the way."

Tenten smiles and gives her name in return. She watches the blonde leave with a content smile and she herself smiles. "That kid... he's rather charming."

However, what Tenten doesn't know is that all her knowledge on sex was wiped away. During their talk, Naruto was secretly using an anonymous Jutsu that is more effective than that of the Yamanaka Clan. He discreetly erased all information about the sex ed taught in the academy and anything related to it. This in turn makes the panda girl all too innocent when it comes to this.

Naruto smirks. "Now... time for me to check on something that has been bugging me."

Back with the Undertaker, said man smiles as he summons a sword. "Care to explain your presence here, Yoma?"

"Why did Death send you instead of coming here himself?"

"Ah, a smart question. But does it deserve an answer?"

"I've seen what you can do so I'm not foolish to push, but I have a more urgent question. Why did you give up your other title?"

The man just smiles before replying, "All in due time."

"I see... I'll be seeing you then." Mr. Yoma says as he disappears into the unknown surrounding.

The scene changes to Naruto now standing in front of the weapon shop. He enters and is greeted by Tenten who is already closing the shop. "Early closing?"

Tenten turns to see who spoke and smiles upon seeing the blonde. "Yeah, I have to since we were going to meet. I guess I'm lucky to actually meet someone who makes it earlier than scheduled."

Naruto hums at that. "Need help?" He gets a shake of the head in return. "Nah, I actually just finished. So, when do we start?"

"I think it be best if we did it in your room." Naruto says as he walks over to the brunette. "I also brought some dinner just in case. I do have a feeling though that you ate ahead."

"Spot on." Tenten says with her smile. "Now follow me."

The two head to the girl's room and Naruto nods in seeing that only Tenten's dresses - although not all - are pink.

"Come on! You said you'd tell me!" The girl whines like a child begging for a new toy. She earns a chuckle for such and so Naruto speaks.

"The ultimate weapon is not made by man. Chakra is also not a weapon since without us, it would just float around. Now, if you really want to know, then you will have to do everything I say." Naruto explains sagely and he recieves a furious nod so he smiles. "Good, now the weapon is... the human body."

.

.

.

"THAT'S IT?!"

Naruto silences the girl with a glare. "It is deemed common sense, thus it is ignored and treated poorly. Shinobi and Konuichi are at most times the healthiest among men and women."

Tenten's attention is at a perfect percentage. She never knew that, hell, even the Academy never taught that, and that's true! The blonde didn't have to even erase such a memory because it was never there to begin with.

"Tenten, please take off your clothes."

 **(TBC)**

 **Cliffy! Yeah, actually, I'm debating on whether or not I should make this into a Lemon scene, or should I just let you guys imagine the way they did things after I give the outcome of the intercourse. I will continue this for sure, but it all depends on my school and mom... and the fucked up internet!**

 **Now, let me know who you think should also be in the harem? Peopls from other anime can get in as well, but I won't make promises since I may not know the Anime you're going to refer to. And some characters are ones that I don't feel like adding since I can also love their shipping. Uh... well, that's about it but!**

 **Please review and if you make me feel sad with the review, try to lift the mood since I'm nearly in a state of depression. If you say this sucks or some shit like that, the least you can do is at least give me a tip for improvement!**

 **Oh, and I truly thank those who reviewed! Sorry, I'm doing my stories on mobile but I'll try to get on a PC and to get you guys out there a shout out. Thanks a lot!**


	4. Things, just a few

**Okay... tried to write this on pc and I was nearly done... but shit happened so here it is in mobile... fuck. And yes, those who wanted the lemon, it will be here.**

 **And so... yeah, ONTO THE STORY! AHAHAHA AHAHAHA *cough* k, let's go.**

 **(MVN)**

"What... WHAT?!" Tenten shouts in shock. Of course, if I didn't state it back then then I'll state it now. Naruto was giving back Tenten's knowledge on sex ed. Slowly of course.

"Didn't you say that you were going to do everything I said?" Naruto asks with a raised brow.

"I-I... I just..." Tenten stutters before giving in and slowly removes her clothes.

Naruto grins at the scene before he heads in closer and says, "I was just joking Ten-chan." All he earns is a vicious strike that nearly hit his face. "Nice try." He says as he ducks beneath another before laughing at the girl's attempts. He catches an ankle before pushing it back to flip Tenten onto the bed. "Alright, alright, sheesh. No need to try and kill me." He says but he does mumble the last part to himself.

"You sure are a perv." Tentn says and Naruto takes offence to that.

Naruto then says, "I take offence to that!" Yeah, what I just said. "I'm an unltra super pervert!" ... Anyway, the blonde smiles before tossing a scroll to the girl. "Here, I thought it be better to just give you this."

Tenten takes the scroll with curiousity. She sees what it contains and a deep blush emerges from her person.

"I'll be leaving now." Naruto says with an all too innocent smile that just whispers, _"or am I?"_ Of course, he is protected by plot armor so like... yeah, plot armor grants me, him and a few others from breaking the rules of not breaking the fourth wall.

Now, Tenten does give a hesitant nod to Naruto when she saw the boy up and leave, but that doesn't change the fact that in her hands is a scroll that is all _too_ detailed on sex.

Back with Naruto, the blonde walks out the door before closing it. Zetsu then appears from the ground. "I have a situation ready."

The young ANBU smirks at that. "Report."

"As you are aware, the Fire Lord and his family will be heading into Konoha within the week. However, the truth is that they already have sleeper agents within this village. In fact, one of them just happens to be one of Azula's best friends." Zetsu finishes his report with his usual smile on his face.

"I want that person's name, family, other friends, and background."

If possible, Zetsu's grin widens before he salutes the blonde and then dissolves into the ground.

On the other hand, Naruto goes decides that he may as well do some other shit since Tenten is taking a bath.

Unknown to the blonde, a certain Root leader is in panic. Yes, Danzo Shimura is panicking. Why you may ask? Well, two of his best men were just captured by a legend. A legend that he ignored. The old warhawk forgot one rule in the Shinobi world. Never dismiss any threat, even if it is a legend. "Only one... _being_ is capable of such... _Oni_." He says with distaste.

Back to our favorite blonde hero, said boy knocks on Tenten's door. After waiting a few seconds, no answer comes so Naruto is curious. He enters and instead of being a perv, his Yami side chose this moment to take a short break which of course leads to the blonde becoming his innocent self. So, like any innocent man, he blushes as he hears the shower turn off.

Tenten on the other hand heard the knock but after pleasuring herself since reading the scroll, she thought that she may as well try the real deal. She smirks as she sees Naruto get rooted to the spot he's at after hearing the water get turned off and the door opens with an all too innocent looking Tenten. She sees the blonde back away slowly so, she smirks. "Well look what we have here!"

Naruto has a dark look over his eyes as he hears the voice. "T-Ten-chan! I uh... forgot my jacket so... uh... I'll be leaving you now. BYE!" He manages to say before rushing to the door but stops. Righ in front of him is Tenten with her hair down and only a towel wrapped around her.

In Naruto's mindscape, Kurama sighs. "Well... kid's got luck I'll give him that."

Naruto backs away slowly and unknowingly enters the bed room. Cliché ain't it? Of course, Naruto falls onto the bed a little startled. Tenten is clearly stalking him like a predator does to its prey. Now, the boy is sweating bullets as he sees the panda beauty crawl onto the bed.

Finally, the towel falls off giving our blonde hero a view of Tenten's figure. Sure, the girl isn't as gifted as Hinata is, but she isn't underdeveloped as well. Of course, the view isn't the only thing Naruto gets. After all, unless you are either gay or an asexual man/person **(a person who feels nothing for either sex)** then you would have a boner.

"Quite big aren't you?" Tenten teases as she unzips Naruto's pants. She wasn't prepared for the manhood to slap her face though so she blushes as she sees it. "There is no way that will fit in me." She says as she stares at the little man in shock.

"Wanna bet?" Naruto says darkly as he cups the breast of the girl on top of him. "I guess I'm not the only pervert now am I?" He mocks.

Tenten smirks at that as she grinds herelf onto Naruto making her moan while the boy grunts. Their position changes as soon as Naruto flips their form. She then wraps her legs around the blonde's waist which leads to Naruto grinding himself harder onto he clit.

Naruto smirks as well when he repositioned his cock at the entrance of Tenten's cunt. He prods as if requesting permission to enter. He hears a faint command of "do it" and then he enters and in a contrast to his previous encounters, he does so gently.

"Oh..." her hymen rips as Naruto enters her. "Fucking... shit that's big." She moans.

The author would like you to imagine the scene.

.

.

.

The next day, we find Naruto still pounding away at Tenten's womb while ejaculating at the same time. The girl has her tongue flailing about as droll escapes her. With a final grunt, Naruto lowers himself on Tenten as said girl tightens her walls.

The girl shakes as the pleasure was too much so both fall asleep with their sexes still connected. They were able to say one last thing though.

"We need to do this again some time."

Naruto wakes two hours later with a satisfied smile on his face. However, he turns serious as he remembers that he still has to meet his uncle this day. Also that contract which Sasuke promised is also this day. He looks to Tenten and replaces himseld with a Kage Bunshin.

The blonde reappers on a roof nearby with his full ANBU gear. He'd have to meet his uncle fast if he wanted to get back for reasons that will be stated later on. However, before any of that can happen, Zetsu appears from the ground.

"I have the information, though I doubt you'll be pleased." Zetsu says in high disappointment. "The friend was kidnapped, but the attacker made it look like something else... like a murder."

Contrary to what Zetsu said, Naruto smiles. "That goes to show something else entirely. It means that the culprit wanted only Shinobi to know this." His face then turns serious. "Now, what could he want with a friend of the fire princess? Surely he knows that an army could be on his door the next second."

"That's what got me... until I found this..." the plant man gives Naruto a white mask similar to that used by ANBU but this one seems tougher, and even more... demonic.

"Oni... so he's finally making his move." Naruto says with a sigh of annoyance. "That means that those two will make their moves soon as well..."

"Who are these people, if I may?"

"One is called the Undertaker, no one knows much about him which is why we keep our eyes open. The next is..."

Just then, a plain mask that looks like Slenderman's face but with eye holes and a nose falls before Naruto's feet. However, there is a distinct mark on the mask, one black scar-like mark going down each of the eye holes.

"Phantom."

Elsewhere, a man smiles as he uses a scythe to take down some stumbling corpses. "Welcome, to the zombie apocalypse."

 **(TBC)**

 **OMG! SUMIMASEN, MINNA-SAN! Apparently my grades are going down so... shit happens. Still, I have decided that in the next two to three chaps, there will be a time skip to Shippuden so that not only will I feel more comfortable writing lemons but other shit as well...**

 **Till next time and have a good Christmas everyone!**

 **Oh, and I did a rewrite on my "Naruto and Titans Clash" since I didn't feel right with the first one so check it out please. And yes, it is a total AU with a hell lot of bashing. Hopefully I can get that fic's new chap out by... December 24, 2015 as a present to you all... maybe I'll also update my TWD and you know how much I use acronyms for a short cut for my titles.**

 **Ja!**


	5. Got a Nara bitch

**Okay! Back with MVN here! Now, onto some notes…**

 **WE BROKE THE 100 FAVORITES! THANK YOU ALL! ALSO THE 100 FOLLOWS BARRIER!**

 **Only 12 reviews… but really, thank you! Just still review please! I love reading them as long as they're good ones… as I said, I'm sensitive. By the way, you can request some scenes and I'll see what I can do, but no promises. It depends if it's my kind… like pussy impregnation and preggy… yeah…**

 **Also, I really should do a time skip, but we'll see… hm… AH! Yes, well, suggestions are not considered bad as long as you aren't ordering me and flaming me. So review people! Shit, I made this during my finals so yeah, my love for you is great!**

 **ONTO THE STORY! AHAHAHAHA! *cough***

 ***Fact: I name this document as SMUT in my computer… yeah.**

 ***FACT: I didn't know there was a game called The Division until last April 4 2016. Hahaha**

 _**Fact: I seriously had to redo this chap after realizing I made huge mistakes after making it halfway done so… I don't know if this is long or short now. XD_

 **Warning: Major fourth wall breaking!**

 **(MVN)**

 _"Zombie apocalypse my ass! It's too early in the plot for that shit!" Phantom shouts uncharacteristically towards Undertaker._

 _"I thought this shit was 10% plot?"_

 _That means there is still a plot, dipshits._

 _"Fine… hey wait, aren't you making us do and say all this shit while you type?"_

…

 _"Okay then, got it. Too early for the plot… soon?"_

 _Yes._

 _"Alright… hey uh… this is the fifth time you restarted this chapter isn't it?"_

 _Let's head on over to Naruto._

 _"Hey, I'm sorry!"_

 _I don't care, Undertaker. Now, Naruto is currently sitting in a room facing a computer and going to boards420chan… he looks at the hentai edits of that place and smiles and frowns seeing as there isn't a big thread dedicated to only him. Damn he and I wish I could make that special thread._

 _Anyway, he goes to XV… you know… the site? Watches a few porn vids, all hentai cause hentai is 1000x better than real porn. Cough._

 _"Oh shit, right… Flash step." Naruto says and so now we can begin with the real story… sort of. Seriously though, why do_ **some** _not read the Author's Notes? They're fucking important. Especially the one after this chap!_

 **===(MVN chapter 5 Take 2)===**

Naruto stands over the corpse of Azula's friend. He examines the body and sighs. "The damn work of Oni alright." He says to himself before turning to face Zetsu. "Yo, Multicolored-Plantman."

"Sup?" Said plantman replies.

"When did you say the princess was arriving?"

"Within the week."

Naruto sighs before looking at the body again. "You know… it's a pity she was damn good looking."

"Yeah… that the reason why you revived her, fucked her silly, then created a soul clone to continue fucking her soul after separating her from her body?"

"Yup!"

"Weird fetish."

"Oh come on! It's Mai! I'm sure that by now, my soul clone is fucking her in all ways possible." He states.

 **===(Soul clone)===**

S-Naruto is pumping into Mai with all he has as the girl's soul's face goes to ahego and her tongue starts to flay about as if she were just a dog. Kinky lovers. The clone doesn't stop even as Mai cries out in pain and pleasure as he pussy is being ripped to shreds by him. Yet all the same, the girl is enjoying herself. "More! Fuck me MORE! I'll be your cum toilet! Naruto-Ku~un!"

 **===(Real world)===**

"Yup, pretty sure that's what he's doing." Naruto says before ruin circles appear all over the place. "Anyway, better get ready." He says and then leaves. After five minutes of walking, he is in the middle of an alley and the room burst into flames.

"Hey ah… so… we're just gonna call "Kuroinu" by what we called it in the last… I think two chaps right? "Akatsuki"?" Zetsu asks as I noticed that mistake and am just too lazy to change it.

"Meh, pretty much, yeah." Naruto says lazily. "I still can't believe we manage to find her body returned to her room. It's amazing."

"Plot."

"Oh… right." Naruto says before turning serious. "Let's take a break, from breaking the fourth wall for a little while."

"Agreed." Zetsu says before he vanishes into whatever surface you guys think he was on.

Naruto sighs. _"It's only been fifteen minutes since Phantom left his mask. I still have to see Sasuke, go to Orochimaru, and then some… ugh, fuck life."_ Naruto thinks to himself before vanishing into the dawn.

The blonde reappears in his apartment. He goes to check on the two women, and he smiles as he sees Kitana still sleeping. He looks around for Mito and finds the woman in the bathroom. "Mito-chan, how are things?"

"Nothing eventful happened, so I guess they're fine." Mito says before sighing. "So, are you sure we'll go through with it?"

"If you're willing. After all, I don't want to cause you any harm." Naruto says. He walks over to a desk and sits on the chair by the desk.

Mito takes a deep breath before exhaling and giving Naruto a determined look. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll rebuild Uzushio. Give me three months, Naruto-kun. By then, our defenses will be the greatest in the world of the Elemental Nations."

"You understand the risks, yes?" Naruto asks with a raised brow.

"I do. I'm fully aware that the dragons may no longer even recognize me. Along with all the centuries of neglect, I doubt they'd simply allow me in with a price even if they do recognize me. "

In a blur, Naruto kisses Mito and places a palm on the woman's abdomen. "I know you'll be safe. Just be careful still. I don't want to have any more problems than I already have."

"I will." Mito says before she vanishes.

Naruto smiles before going over to Kitana. "Hey there beautiful. Time to wake up." He softly says into her ears.

With a tired groan, Kitana's eyes flutter open and then the girl smiles as she sees the blonde. "Master, do you have something for me to do?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The former ANBU says with disappointment. "Get dressed Kitana."

"As you wish." She says so, obediently. Soon after, she heads over to Naruto who is barely able to control the temptation to fuck her brains out.

"Let's go." Naruto says and then Kitana clings to him as he teleports into Kusa; specifically Oto's territory. "Hoo-wee, uncle sure made quick work of this place."

"That I did, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru says with a sickening smile before it turns genuine. "Now, follow me. I have a few things I wanted to show you."

Naruto nods and he motions Kitana to follow. The three of them walk through a destroyed town that goes on for 6 kilometers. Such a sight would make people think that they arrived in the wrong placed unless they pushed on. Then even if they did manage, they would have already been noticed by the time they hit the 3 kilometer mark. Even Konoha ANBU would be discovered.

"Your still amazing when it comes to planning out defenses you know that, Orochi-Jii-san."

"Why thank you, Naruto-kun. I take pride in what I'm capable of." Orochimaru says but then he nods and his sound four appear. "I want you to meet my nephew. By ranking, he is superior to me. That means you _will_ obey his every order." Orochimaru says and then looks over to Kimimaru. "Kimimaru, how is the training of the fifth member doing?"

"She's doing well. But she's still far from us I'm afraid." The bone user says.

"Good, now, back to whatever you were doing." With that said, the four males return to their previous activities. "Your thoughts?" Orochimaru asks as he continues his stride to his base.

"That Kimimaru guy seemed to be the most cool-headed among them. He'd be a good leader. That fat dude was looking at Kitana like she was a piece of meat, spider guy looks more like a horny bastard that would probably go for bondage… with an animal. The twins seem to be asexual, and they also seem rather loyal to Kimimaru." Naruto says as he keeps up with his uncle. "All in all though, their team seems capable. Unfortunately, even rookie ANBU members can match them. The only difficult one to take down would be Kimimaru."

"I agree. So Kimimaru will be in charge of them then." The Sannin says more than asks. "Anyway, we're here." He says as he opens a metal door that reveals a staircase going underground. "A pity my bases are in the obvious places." Orochimaru says to himself though Naruto can hear him.

The three head on to the basement with little light guiding them. The torches only illuminate so much. They arrive at a room which seems to be the main office of our slithery friend. Hey, snakes symbolize both good and evil so why not go with the good side for once?

"Naruto, I have some interesting news for you." Orochimaru says as he takes a file from his desk and hands it to the blonde. "Those two are in charge of a raider gang and they are currently positioned a few miles from Uzushio. I heard they're recruiting more people to ransack your homeland."

"I see…" Naruto thinks for a while and then smiles. "I'll take care of them in due time. Kitana." He calls. "I want you keep watch on these two. Destroy every one out of three supply lines. Don't give them a pattern. I want to see these two ignore something that will make them _mine_."

"As you wish…" Kitana says and then she receives a seal hidden in her eye.

Naruto pats her head with a smile on his face. "I promise, you'll be rewarded after this mission."

Kitana blushes at that knowing what Naruto meant. She also knows that Naruto _never_ breaks his promises unless he makes another that forces him to break his previous one… which is actually almost never going to happen.

That being said, Kitana vanishes and then Naruto turns to look at Orochimaru. "Now, what did you want to really show me?"

The madman smiles. "Two things." He says as he leads Naruto to a room with human size test tubes. "This right here, is Mileena." He says and he watches in amusement as Naruto stares at the beauty inside the tube.

"What happened to her mouth?"

"I just found her like that."

Naruto nods and looks at the girl's well-toned body. He freezes for a second and nods. "Kurama told me that this girl's origins come from the same world Kitana came from…" He then eyes her face. "She's still beautiful even with that mouth of hers…"

"She'll be in hibernation for a while. The liquid in the tank should help her adjust to our world if by a minimal margin." The snake says. "Come, the second thing I wanted to show you is still a few rooms down."

The now group of two walk towards the room mentioned and upon entering, Naruto is surprised. That's a lot of high tech gear.

"It is." A new person says from the shadows. He steps out into the light to reveal green armor. His frame is intimidating for the common man.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Master Chief. I'm surprised to see you here? Tell me, why do the Halo games never show your face?" Naruto asks with a smirk.

"You search it on Wikipedia and you'll find out. The explanation makes a lot of sense really. In truth, if the reader does read it, they'll see why I can talk as much as I can."

"Heh, 6 ft 10 in without armor and 7 ft 2 in with armor. Damn, you sure tower over your foes. But let's try to keep you in character." Naruto says with a few chuckles and then he turns on his business mode. "So, what are you here for chief?"

"I came to give you your own set of armor, should you need it or want it. I'll be staying a day and then leave. I'll come and visit, but of as to the real reason, Cortana has lost her memories. This," he hands Naruto a holodisk, "contains all the files to revive her with the same intelligence she had when she was created by the doctor. I really don't care what you have her do since the real Cortana is still out there, but take this anyway. I'm sure with the boom of technology, she will turn out to be useful."

"I see you want to explain everything so that you don't have to say any more later on. Very well, I'll take… her." Naruto says. "I wish I could give you something in return, but as you can see…"

"Don't worry. Time will come." The Spartan says and then he heads over to a table. "I'll leave everything up to you."

Naruto nods and then he is lead outside by his uncle. "Naruto, there is something you should know. I've received word from Kabuto that the fire nation is planning to back stab all the other nations at least a year from now. You have to act fast and bring back Uzushio."

"I will, just wait a while." With that, the boy vanishes into a murder of crows.

Two days later, one can find our favorite blonde sitting by a desk that shows the map of the Elemental Nations. It's actually just ruff sketches, but it does what it needs to do. "Yesterday, Zetsu informed me that the princess and oddly enough, even the prince will be arriving tomorrow. The Fire Nation is powerful for sure, but to think they'd restart a war thought to be over after Shinobi were born? This almost doesn't make sense." He says mostly to himself. "Still, it would make sense depending on their reasoning. Let's wait and see shall we, Cortana?"

Cortana materializes behind Naruto and sits on his lap. "Whatever you say."

"Oi Naruto!" Kakashi calls from the door. "It's urgent! Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you!"

"Hai, hai!" He whines before getting up and somehow missing Cortana's frown.

Arriving in the office via fade-in, fade-out, Naruto heads over to the seat in front of the desk. "What is it?"

Sarutobi was actually standing by the window, but he didn't mind at all. "There was someone who asked specifically for you."

"Hoh? Intriguing." Naruto says as he wonders just who would be the one to go to the Hokage out of all people to just look for him.

"Aren't I?" A man with slick back blonde hair, sunglasses, and a black trench coat says as he appears through the door.

Naruto's face shows a massive grin that could split his face in half. "Albert Wesker. Now what would a villain like you want with me?"

"Villain? Not in this world." Wesker says as his flash red for a second. "In fact, it's more of the opposite, but that's not why I came here. I'm sure you're familiar with these people?"

Naruto receives two files from the zombie king and he whistles. "Damn, Ada Wong and Jill Valentine?"

"Yes, as I see you're familiar with them so I'll get to the point. Jill is still a member of S.T.A.R.S. so that means she still has short hair. The Red Queen is targeting her. Now, Ms. Wong was captured by the Red Queen and is currently being held prisoner in an underground facility. I need the queen exterminated, Jill recruited, and I don't care about Ada."

Naruto laughs at that before he smiles darkly. "Very well, but you really should work with my Uncle."

"Uncle?" Wesker and Hiruzen ask.

"Ah yes, Orochimaru. He's been doing crazy shit to almost every criminal he could get his hands on. Anyway, if you feel like you're bored, just tell me. I'm sure you'll both get along just fine."

"Naruto-sama." Zetsu calls as he emerges from the ground. "I've received word that the Fire Heirs are arriving tonight. In the cover of darkness, the prince and princess are said to sneak into the village with minimal guard."

Naruto nods and then he turns to the other two occupants in the room. "Well gents, we'll have to keep this meeting short." With that said, he and Zetsu merge into the ground.

"What is it you're really after, Wesker?" Hiruzen asks.

"I'm trying to stop a zombie apocalypse."

"Either way, I wouldn't really be surprised." The old man says before giving a tired sigh. "Fine, you can go."

Now, to make up for my not posting in a fucking long while, I'm making this as long as, longer, or almost as long as the first chapter. Seriously, I could end it here, but then again…

Tobi is a good boy!

Anyway, Naruto arrives at the center of Konoha where a huge tree is actually stationed… ever since I, the author, said so. Come one, at least it's a land mark. "Let's see… I should be meeting Sasuke here soon. I had to tell him to come today instead of the last few days because I was busy anyway." He mumbles to himself.

"What's this about Sasuke?" Kiba asks with a malicious grin as he appears out of nowhere and slings an arm over Naruto.

"I said that you should be more careful around women, especially the Uchiha." Naruto says and with that being said… _"Wait a minute! I totally fucking forgot they were planning a coup!"_ mental silence… _"Ah, fuck it! I'll deal with it soon enough."_

"Whoa, whoa! Did you just call Sasuke a girl?"

"His sister, remember? Sarada Uchiha?" I just had to do that!

"What about my sister?" Sasuke asks as he walks towards the two. He immediately sends a glare to Kiba. "Listen here mutt, NO WAY in HELL, HEAVEN, EARTH, or even PURGATORY am I letting you date little Sarada!"

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto calls. "I can date her right?"

"Bitch no!"

"Aw come on! When she's older then!"

"You haven't even met her!"

Naruto snorts and says to himself, "Not yet anyway."

Sasuke sighs knowing that whatever Naruto said would just anger him if he heard it so he decides to not ask. "Anyway, here's that thing I was talking about." He says as he hands over a scroll.

Naruto nods and smiles. "Thanks! Now uh… I have some stuff to do. Hey, we should hang out more. Like a celebration for graduating the tests."

Kiba's eyes widen at that. "Shit! We didn't invite you… sorry about that Naruto." He says the last part quietly as he sees Naruto imitate the dark look of Keith Shadis.

"Bitch you lucky you're still my friend." Naruto says with that same face, but then he does a 180 and smiles. "Anyway, next time I better be informed. See ya peeps!"

Kiba and Sasuke wave as the blonde jumps away. "So uh… are you sure you won't let Naruto date your sister?"

"Yes I am!" Sasuke shouts enraged.

 **===(12 noon)===**

That noon, Naruto stands in the middle of a grassy field. On the ground was something Naruto was _not_ expecting. One was a panda, the other was red panda. "Wait, so you're the summons of the Uzumaki?"

"Yup!" The red panda chirps with pride with a voice that states that its gender is actually that of a boy who, if human, is still around 5 years old.

"And you are our summons… why?"

"Because with us, no one would ever expect the Uzumaki to be feared more than they already are. They thought we were just their wild life." The Panda says lazily in a voice of a man.

"Are all of you guys?"

"Nope!" The red one says. "But we do follow our summoner's gender."

"Uh…"

With a sigh, the panda explains. "What he means is that panda males are partnered with human males, and females are partnered with human females… the real gender so if you ever saw an Uzumaki with two pandas of different gender… trust the pandas."

"… Well that settles that." Naruto says with a smile. "Naruto, Uzumaki." He says with a thumb pointing to his chest.

The panda smiles at that. "You can call me Mul."

"And I'm Red!"

"Okay wait, Red makes sense… but why Mul?"

The panda smiles. "I'm black, white, and Asian…"

The readers and Naruto remain silent… "Really?

"Really. Multi-cultural."

"Fuck it, at least it is simple." Then this author will probably forget it and give Mul a different name.

With that, the two pandas poof away. As Naruto thinks of heading back, he hears something really odd. He follows the sound and he is surprised at what he sees. "What the fuck?" He whispers to himself. "I can't believe I'm seeing this…" He says from the branch he's on as he watches something going on in the middle of the clearing bellow him.

One Yoshino Nara is actually willingly spreading her legs for her own son who hammers her like wild. "Yes! Shikamaru! Replace your father! Fuck me! Make me cum! Make me pregnant! Ah~h!"

"Mom, I promise! I'll stop being lazy! Guh! Just! Fuck this is great! Just be my toy and I'll work! Fucking shit I promise!" Shikamaru says as he pounds his mother from behind and then with a final thrust, releases his saved up load into her.

Naruto would have been scarred, but he's seen worse… or better. _"Huh… no wonder I haven't seen him in a while…"_

Yoshino and Shikamaru pant and then the two disconnect with Shikamaru putting his clothes on. "Go on now sochi. Shikaku said you have a game with him remember?"

"Sure thing mom!" Shikamaru says before kissing Yoshino on the lips.

Naruto waits until he no longer senses Shikamaru's presence. He looks at Yoshino who was smirking. "Now for a bath." Yoshino says as she picks up her clothes and heads over to a nearby river. However, she walks without putting them on, as if expecting something.

The blonde is so tempted to follow Yoshino to see what happens, but then he still has to prepare for the arrival of the Fire Heirs. "Ah fuck it. Clone, go and prepare for the arrivals. Don't complain, I'm the original."

The clone mumbles something about how lucky the original is, but he still went to go and prepare.

Real Naruto on the other hand follows Yoshino to the river. He is once again surprised at what he sees.

"Good to see you again, Nara bitch." A bandit with a brown scarf wrapped around his face says.

Yoshino smirks. "Sorry big guy, I already had my fill today. How about tomorrow? My son will be preparing for the exams so you can have me all to yourself."

"Fine." The bandit says with a dissatisfied grunt.

Naruto's eyes narrow and then he smiles. He leaves the place and decides that he might as well do himself a favor.

 **===(9:00 pm)===**

It was already dark out with most inhabitants already in bed. The only place left that actually has a very lively atmosphere is the Red Light District. As usual. Naruto walks down its roads which is the only place where he doesn't have to fear being beaten up, not like he couldn't defend himself but still. This place is what one can call Naruto's world. In fact, had he ran here before, he'd sure as hell would be defended. Alas, he chose not to bring any more shame to these types of people.

He walks into an alley where two ANBU are waiting for him. Both agents live in the RLD which is why they're comfortable just waiting there. "When would they arrive?"

"Don't worry. I'll handle everything. Tell the old man that I'm close to leaving the village." Naruto says with a smile. "I'll sure miss you guys." With that said, he heads to the gates.

Two hours pass and Naruto watches from the top arc of the gates. Four figures appear in the distance and Naruto sighs. After two minutes, he drops down in the middle of the four. "Allow me to escort you." He says and so for 43 minutes, he guides them to their place. "It was good you didn't cause a ruckus. I wouldn't want to have to kill you heirs." He says and then he leaves. With a smirk. "Not like you could."

The four breathe out a sigh of relief as they regain control of their bodies. "Sister, he knew what we were capable of." Zuko says.

"Yes, but his arrogance in skill will be his downfall." Azula says… yeah, no. Fucking bitch, I made his OP level over 9000!

Or more… back to the story!

 **===(00:00 hours; Nara compound)===**

Naruto enters through the front gate without so much as a sound of even a gust of wind. He casually makes his way to the room of Shikamaru without a problem due to his sensor abilities.

He smiles as he sees the light in the room showing the shadowed action inside. Luckily for them, all the others are in a deep sleep otherwise they'd be found.

"Ah! Shikamaru! Fucking hell! I'm really going to get pregnant if you cum inside!"

"I don't care! Have my kids! Have my kids you filthy whore!"

"A~AH! Fuck me! FUCK ME! Fuck your whore of a mother!"

 _"I'm so not sorry for what I'm gonna do."_ Naruto thinks to himself as he catches everything on tape. He didn't miss anything, not Yoshino riding Shikamaru, not the boy fucking the woman's face and ejaculating inside, them spooning, going anal, Shikamaru somehow using his shadows as tentacles, many more positions, and their final position in which Shikamaru favors the most which is the one done in the forest earlier on or the day before if you count 00:30 already part of a new day.

Naruto smirks as he hears Kurama say something he forgot about. **"Kit, you should know that you can stop time. Or did you forget after always toying with your targets?"**

"I forgot alright. Now I can put it to good use." He says making Yoshino and Shikamaru's eyes widen as they heard the voice. "Oops?" Time stopped. Naruto enters the room, puts Shikamaru to sleep via a special touch to the Nara Heir's forehead.

Moments later, one can find Yoshino tied to a table, still frozen in time. Time resumes and the woman is confused of where she is, how she even got there in the first place, and why she was… tied down on the table.

"You sure are a fine Milf, Yoshino-chan." Naruto says as he walks up to her, still fully clothed. "Then again…" His smirk darkens and not a second later, Yoshino feels amazing and lets out a cry of pleasure. "I can do whatever I want to you." Another jolt of pleasure. "No matter how much you hate or love it."

"W-What do you want from me?" Yoshino asks as she pants.

After another second, Yoshino finds herself on a bed, but this time free. She then hears, "I want _you_ , Yoshino." Naruto says with lust filled eyes as he crawls over her body. This time, he is naked, just like the girl bellow him. "I want you to be mine, loyally mine!" He exclaims as he bites her neck somehow sending jolts of pleasure instead of pain. "Fine, I'll allow you to have sex as you wish, but I want you…" Yoshino screams in ecstasy as her left nipple is bit. "I want you to always be _mine_."

Yoshino screams in pain and surprise as Naruto rapes her. The way she would describe the feeling would be similar to have a horse's dick inside a human pussy, but in human shape and only a little bigger. The bulging womb takes the shape of Naruto's not-so-little man.

Not even feeling sorry for raping the Nara Milf, Naruto pounds away in every position he knows. It goes to the point that Yoshino's face turns to that of pure ecstasy as tear roll down her beautiful face. "More! MORE! RIP MY WOMB TO SHREADS!"

Their final position has Yoshino pressed against the wall near the bed with Naruto pressing her from behind. The blonde releases his sperm inside her painting the insides of the woman white. He exits the womb with a small smile as his penis returns to normal. He backs away letting the woman hang limp before finally tossing her to the bed. "You are my toy, my beautiful Nara bitch."

That being said, he leaves Yoshino's body over the covers of the bed with sperm still leaking from the woman's womb.

 **===(05:42 hours)===**

Yoshino wakes up in the same bed she was tossed on. She tries to stand but finds her vagina sore.

"Sorry, too rough last night?" Naruto says with a smirk. "Or do you wanna go again?"

Yoshino tiredly turns to see the man… no, _boy_ who raped her the night before. Technically just a few hours ago but still. "I… I can't believe it… that a kid could make me feel so good."

"This is the last time I'm going to offer it, Yoshino." Naruto whispers to her ear. "Will you be _mine_?"

With a tired sigh, she replies, "I, Nara Yoshino, here by pronounce herself as your fuck toy for life. Naruto-sama…"

Naruto smiles evilly at that. "Good." He says and he places a pink blouse in front of the woman. "Here, your clothes. I still have to sneak back and get that apron of yours… but I don't think it's a good idea. It's still dawn but they might think you were kidnapped. I'll send you back for now." Naruto says as he touches Yoshino and a second later, they appear in the room of the woman. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about that bandit from yesterday."

As the woman was about to asks something, she turned to see no one there.

 **===(Later that afternoon)===**

Naruto sighs as the Chunin Exams are coming very soon and a nagging feeling of something bad happening during the exam just isn't going away. "I wonder… I already did those few things so… Eh, I'll go home."

He enters his apartment and sighs. He made sure to get a clone to tell the old man that he was really tired. "Man, I haven't even done the wave arc… shit the author's planning is way off." HEY!

I take offense to that.

"Hai, Hai. Anyway, guess I'll take a nap." He then does a simple ram seal. "Chakra Cage Seal!" There was a whoosh and then there the sound of a jail cell being closed can be heard throughout the room as the floor, ceiling, and walls glow. "Not let's see someone get through that." Naruto says.

I'd explain later, but yeah, for those of you who read his story, I asked permission to use this because it was genius! I have to do this here because some assholes forget to read the authors notes. No offense intended.

Three hours later, Naruto wakes up and goes to take a shower. Once finished, he takes a change of clothes that consist of black combat boots as usual, black cargo pants which are made with thin material yet very durable to make them light, and finally an orange shirt. He heads over to the couch with a smile. "So, the old man sent you, Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai was grumbling under her breath as she couldn't move at all.

"Oi, oi, you can still talk and move your head you know." Naruto says though he is a little amused by the scene.

Once Kurenai nods her head, Naruto smiles evilly. He could rape her now and no one would notice. But he'd save the fun for a later time… well, most of it.

"Kyaa!" Kurenai shouts as she finds herself in a position that has her spreading her legs on the couch and her clothes almost removed except her lower garments were fully off. "W-W-WHAT THE HELL?! What are you doing?!" She asks as she gives Naruto a death glare, not like she could kill him with it if it ever even worked… ooh… new power for our blonde maybe?

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just enjoying the view." He says casually as he sits in front of Kurenai without even getting hard… barely. "Now, I'll let you go if you promise me something."

"W-What would that be?" The ruby eyed woman asks cautiously.

"Nah-ah-ah! First you have to promise!" Naruto says with his arms crossed over his chest. "And before you ask, I'll paralyze you, drop you off to the horniest parts of Konoha, let you get raped, make sure you never enjoy it but enjoy it nonetheless, and finally leave you with them as they rape you until you die… because I can assure you, I can make you pussy permanently tight to the point that the guys would only feel pleasure, never get tired of you, and also keep your sanity and make you want to continue to fight… hmm, yeah I probably should do that…"

"OKAY, OKAY! I PROMISE!"

Naruto smiles at her. "You promise that you are to here on out identify me as the master of your life?" He receives a nod. "Then as your master, I shall let you go." As soon as he said that, the woman could once again move. "Since you have agreed, you are to follow all my orders, if not then… well, I can stop time so I could just rape you without you noticing." With that, the boy laughs before disappearing in a black flash.

He reappears in the office not a second later and by now, the Sandaime is already used to the boy's antics. However, the old man wasn't going to like giving the news to the boy. "Naruto-kun, take a look at this."

"Eh?" Naruto is confused as he reads the file. "This is…" his eyes widen, "my personal file?!" He asks in shock at what it contains.

 **===(File)===**

Name: Naruto Namikaze Kamikaze (Uzumaki Senju)

Father: Minato Senju Namikaze

Mother: Shiroi Uzumaki Kamikaze

 **===(||||)===**

Naruto stops reading right there. "What the hell is this?" He looks at the old man with blank eyes. "Oi… why the hell is my mother not Kushina?"

"Naruto, even I don't know why. I just… saw it."

"I may be able to explain why…" A new voice says. "But that won't help you." A man then steps out from the shadows. He wears brown cloak with a desert bandit's mask on his lower face. His hair is wild like Minato's and it is colored brown. "In fact, I came to deliver a message." He then smiles as ANBU are on him on seconds. " _I_ am the leader of the Four Horses. You may call me Rider."

Not a second later, the ANBU drop dead. Each having their eyes ripped out.

"I came to tell you something. People won't really care if you, or anyone for that matter, will have sex in public anymore. In fact, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't even notice… except a few. Anyway, I just came to also tell you that a war is coming. And if _you_ , dear Naruto choose to fight, I can guarantee that you will be on the verge of death if you choose to do so. However…"

Three more people dressed similar to the man appear, but with hoods obscuring their faces. "Do understand that I, and these three will not as we are mere… spectators. Phantom, Oni, Undertaker, and Kyojin are participating. Two others are unsure. The battle ground has yet to be set, so has the time, but I promise, it will be soon. Should you choose to enter the war, then seven armies shall clash like never before for your choice will affect the choice of the two other factions." The four disappear right after those words left the first man's mouth.

 **===(Elsewhere)===**

Oni, a man with a crimson Oni mask over his face. He has the hair style of Naruto but the ponytail of Itachi and is his hair color is jet black. He wears black samurai armor with crimson outlines but they don't make him look buff like other samurai armors do. No, this one was custom made so that he would have freedom of movement because it was in a way a "slim fit" if you will, and the mask had jet black horns making it look like part of the hair… almost akin to the Rikudou Sennin.

"Oni, we have them. I'm sure we can strike during the exams."

"No, let's have Naruto deal with them. Besides, having him do something to the fire princess saves us time… Is Gato still a problem?"

"Yes. He's been trying to track our village for some time in search of our Kunoichi."

Oni nods. "I'll have someone take care of him… and I know just who and how I should have it done." His eyes then flash red before he chuckles. "Gato you snake, I'll have you dead by the month's end."

 **===(Four days later; Konoha)===**

Hiruzen was having a really bad day. Somehow, he sent a squad of ANBU who were the most promising out of the new batch that made it only a month ago, to 'defeat' a man called Gato. He sent then two days ago, and all that came back were body parts. Once they were assembled, it went to show that only the woman in the squad was unharmed… or rather, missing.

Then on that same day, he sent the Ino-Shika-Cho and has gotten word from his son that Ino was kidnapped while the two boys remain bruised in bed. Why? Oh… maybe because plot called it to happen that their mission would have to be to escort and guard Tazuna?

Let's go with that.

So, the old man sighs as he flares his chakra. Kakashi appears with porno in hand… yeah, instead of reading the book in public, he keeps it at home. Instead, he has a USB drive with some interesting 3d vids of some compilations. Anyway, the scarecrow just smiles. "I have the vids you asked me to get!" He says joyfully, obviously oblivious or uncaring to the solemn atmosphere.

"Thank you, Kakashi, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to lead Team 7…"

Kakashi blinks like an owl that's been kept sane even after being hammered on the head a billion times over. "Seriously?" He asks after seeing the old man was serious. "I mean… Sasuke and Naruto are fine… but Sakura…"

Sarutobi nods. "I understand, Kakashi, but it is at least a way for me to get Mebuki and Mikoto off my back. They've been pushing for their children to get some C rank missions anyway."

"Hai, hai." Kakashi says with a bored look on his face. "I better start packing then."

 **===(TBC)===**

 **ALRIGHT! I actually planned on making this a hell of a lot longer… but then I watched some deep ass plot of an anime so I'm feeling sad… and not that lustful so I guess I'll stop here. XD**

 **On an important note:**

 _Thank you,_ _ **"MikeJV37"**_ _for allowing me to use your bondage jutsu!_

 **So with that being said, read his story** "Naruto, Pervy Sage" **because it is an absolute good read!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Till next time!**


	6. The Black Market and Tradings (Part 1)

**I'm baaaaaaaaack!**

 **Now then… I guess it's time to set in some action! Let'sssss GOOOOOOO!**

 **===(MVN)===**

Naruto sighs as he wears a new outfit. He likes it since it isn't hot like his jackets. Well, sort of. See, Naruto is wearing his summer wear **(Naruto Movie Three)** but this was an interesting combination of black and surprisingly yellow. Black pants and a yellow sleeveless zip high collar jacket with a black shirt underneath and the Uzumaki Clan emblem on both sleeves of the shirt and the back of the hoody.

"I fucking swear if this mission won't send me to wave, I'm killing twenty innocents who pissed me off." He mumbles darkly as he completes his special seals and have clones distribute to wherever he needs them.

He arrives at the Hokage mansion where he meets Sasuke and Sakura. The three immediately make their way towards the Hokage Office and they are surprised at who they see. "No way… you're fucking early."

"First time for everything." Kakashi says with his usual eye smile. "Now then… Hokage-sama, what might our mission be?"

Hiruzen sighs before flaring his chakra just a little making an ANBU squad appear before Team 7. "This is classified as an S-ranked mission." At that, each ANBU in the squad hold a blade to the necks of each Genin. "Revealing this mission to anyone at all even after it has been completed is punishable by death."

Sakura's eyes filled with fear after feeling the blade against her neck.

"Do you accept the risks of this mission?"

"Hai."

"Hai."

Sakura hesitates after hearing both boys accept it. She could die with her loud mouth. She could lose her life at such a young age! She was always just worrying about how to look good, but now this happened… "I… I… I…" She pauses as she tries to strengthen her resolve. Out of all of them, only she flinched! Sasuke didn't! Even the supposed Dead Last didn't! And her… the Kunoichi with the highest grades… she flinched! "I accept."

"Then listen to the mission details." Sarutobi Hiruzen says as he places a file on his table.

"Ino Yamanaka has been kidnapped. Inoichi has asked me to send in a rescue team but sending an ANBU team to save a girl would prove that she is of great importance to the village. So, that being said, you are to rescue her and bring her back safe. Any questions?"

"Hokage-sama." Sasuke starts as he steps forward. "How did this happen exactly?"

 _"That's my Sasuke-kun! Always thinking things through!"_

"Team 10 was given a mission to safeguard a bridge builder named Tazuna. First it was just a C-ranked mission, but with the events that led to the kidnapping, it has now been deemed an S-rank. Their secondary mission was to help finish the bridge building."

"But things went to hell because someone attacked them and saw Ino as a piece of meat for their own sexual desires. Correct?"

 _"Naruto-baka! Don't make assumptions! And stop stealing Sasuke's questions!"_

"Very." Sarutobi says catching Sakura's attention. "It seems like you're not as dumb as you portray yourself to be."

"I aim to please."

Sasuke smirks as Naruto begins to show more of his true self. Sakura notices the smirk on Sasuke's face though making her wonder what in the world was going on.

"With that being said, you're given only three days to get her back into Konoha hands. After that, you have a week to help out with the bridge."

"Ryoukai." Naruto says with a smirk. "So, when do we leave?"

"Meet me at the gates within the hour. Once we're complete, we leave. If you're not there after the hour, you're left behind." Kakashi says before vanishing.

The Genin leave with Naruto heading to his apartment. He creates a few clones before summoning a bag with tons of semtex stuffed inside. He quickly clones the bags before proceeding to place the explosives almost everywhere in his apartment. Finally he stacks up twenty of those bags in each corner of his room along with piling up forty of them in the center.

"We're ready. The seals have been distributed throughout Konoha." One of the clones says as he shows Naruto a holographic map of where they are.

"Naruto, we have a problem."

"What is it, Cortana?"

"I'm not sure but there seems to be some sort of foreign signal."

"I see." Naruto says before going over to a closet and taking with him a pair of bracers that then melt into his skin. "Come then." He says as Cortana materializes on the back of one of his palms. "Continue a remote scanning. We're blowing this place up."

"Fine."

Naruto nods as Cortana vanishes from her holographic form. He takes a pair of shades before unzipping a hidden zipper in his collar allowing him to pull a hood over his head. Aburame imitation at its finest especially with his jacket's collar hiding his lower face due to the zipper of the jacket being closed.

Naruto arrives at the gate where Kakashi is waiting. "Where are the others?"

"Sasuke's on his way. Sakura is…"

"Having second thoughts." Sasuke says as he walks up to them after appearing from a Shunshin. "Let's just get going."

"He's right, sensei. Shinobi don't have time to waste."

Kakashi sighs at this. "At least finish the hour." His sigh worsens as Naruto and Sasuke give a 'tch' before crossing their arms. For that response, he only had one question whatever divinity was watching him. _"Why me?"_

After twenty minutes, Sakura finally arrives.

"You're late." Naruto and Sasuke say simultaneously.

"Sorry, I had-

"Shinobi and Kunoichi don't have time to waste." Both boys again say in sync. They then take the lead by dashing off.

"They have a point you know." Kakashi says before dashing off.

Sakura bites her lips as she let the words sink in. "Dammit…" She mumbles to herself before dashing off towards her team.

 **(|||)**

"So that's the full story?" Kakashi asks as he sits on a sofa. He sees Asuma nod before he sighs. "You got all that, Naruto?"

"Pretty much." The blonde says after walking down the stairs. "Shikamaru will live. He'll be lucky if he can still work as a Shinobi. Choji will be lucky if he lives. A stab through the boy's back says that he'll be very lucky to even continue with his Shinobi duties." Naruto finishes as he goes to the fridge to get some apples and oranges.

"Well, with Naruto and I being the only ones with skills for actual combat, Sakura's healing Shikamaru and Choji as much as she can." Sasuke says with his arms crossed. "It bothers me though, why would they take Ino after they already took an ANBU? They don't have any Shinobi in their ranks to extract anything so they would just use that ANBU for pleasure right?"

"He's got a point. What do you say, Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

Said Division agent goes into a thinking pose before nodding to himself. "I could list all possibilities but it will a few hours in the least. However… I believe the most probable reasons would have to these." He pauses as he notices the two Jounin and Sasuke pay close attention to what he has to say. "One, someone was a pedophile and liked Ino's body. Two, though least likely, they know of Ino's heritage and whatnot and knew that Konoha would soon want to negotiate but this is least likely since we could of course have a rescue operation like this one. Three, the most likely is that she was a potential target for sex slavery seeing as she is still a young Kunoichi making her one of the best pieces in the market."

Unknown to them, Sakura was listening to everything from when Sasuke started talking until the current topic.

"So what's the plan? You have brains that could rival a Nara." Asuma says with a small amount of surprise in his eyes and tone.

"The compliment is appreciated but I've dealt with a similar situation before." Naruto says before rolling up his sleeve to show the ANBU tattoo. He immediately glares at Asuma as he sees the bearded man about to voice his thoughts.

Sasuke nods at this. He knew just enough about ANBU to know about their protocols. "Something similar? What was it?"

"When I was younger, I used to sneak out the village a lot." That was the truth. "Once I saw a foreign shinobi, around our age, inside a cage. Or to be specific, a Kunoichi. She was still six at that time and held great significance to a foreign nation. At that time, she revealed her identity to her catchers and was then turned to a captive for ransom instead of slavery. Of course, after doing so she was about to be raped but that's a story for another time."

"But you saved her."

Naruto shrugs at Asuma's question. "You could call it that."

Of course, Kakashi knew better. That was when Naruto was still in his early ANBU years and he had to do all the killing, but Naruto did save the girl having been the one to set her free. Still, his memories of that first ANBU mission he went to show Naruto how they do their work… wasn't one of his best memories especially after Naruto went berserk for some assholes hurting him.

 _"Being on his good side is sure good for me."_ Kakashi thinks to himself before shaking away those bloody memories. "So what now?"

Naruto sighs as he sits on a couch. "Now? We rest. Tomorrow, I'll head over to the slave market and check if Ino's there. Sasuke will and you will obviously guard the house since both of you stand out too much unlike me, the village pariah."

Kakashi and Sasuke nod at that but Asuma questions, "What about me?"

"You? Take care of your Genin or talk some stuff over with Kakashi about what to do with this damn asshole called Gato." Naruto says before he lies on the couch and closes his eyes. "Oyasuminasai~" He slurs out as he falls to sleep.

 **(|||)**

Naruto sighs as he gets up from the couch. It was only four in the morning so he still had time to do what he really needed to do. "Cortana, can you download yourself into the nearest electronic device?"

 _"Yes but what do you plan to do?"_

"I want you to be able to access it seeing as this Gato may have some modern technology so he might have one of those bank accounts that are linked for online purposes." Naruto says as he brings out a laptop from a scroll.

 _"I see what you have planned here. Alright, but I'll need a medium."_

"That's why I brought my laptop." Naruto says as he starts to upload Cortana into his system. "Contact me once you're finished." He says as he creates a flip phone out of his Rinne Sharingan. "The perks of being OP as fuck." He mumbles before his eyes return to normal.

 _"You got it."_ Cortana replies.

Naruto nods before leaving through the window. He immediately takes to the trees and heads over to the bridge. "Tazuna, it's good to see you've kept your cover well." He says as he lands with blue balls of fire forming around him.

"Arigatou, Naruto-sama." Tazuna says before he tosses a file over to the blonde. "That shows our current supply lines and also what's been going on in the black market."

"Attacks on each line except for the most obvious one huh? Not only that but each one of our funds have gone down because of this." Naruto says more to himself than to anyone else. He looks Tazuna in the eye and nods in gratitude. "I'll take care of these in due time. Until then, tell the dealers to suspend their routes and start to make trades with each Shinobi village but concentrate most on Ame. Kumo and Suna are second priorities, Iwa is a third, the forth is Mizu, and last is Konoha. I don't care about the other villages… oh, but do include Oto with second priorities."

"Very well, what shall we do if we are still attacked?"

"If so, I shall permit the use of the forbidden goods." Naruto says and he nods to Tazuna who bows to him and then leaves back to his home knowing he'd still make it by the time Tsunami would wake.

"Out of all people, you're the last person who I expected to allow the use of suck machines." A rough voice says.

"You'll get used to it." Naruto replies nonchalantly.

The voice chuckles for a few minutes before relaxing a bit. "I have your information."

"Send it to Kakashi." Naruto says before disappearing in a gust of wind.

The owner of the voice just grunts but then notices a murder of crows coming into the village from almost… no, it was exactly from _everywhere_ … they were surrounding Nami.

 **(|||)**

Naruto smirks as he pulls his hood up and zips his jacket. He doesn't need his shades seeing as it is still dark enough to hide his eyes. He heads over to the counter and spots an old man working it. "Hey boss, you got some time to help me with?"

"Sure, what do you need?" He asks as he is pretty weary of young children wearing hoods. After all, they did capture a Konoha Shinobi.

"My brother bought here before and he said that you guys offer the best goods." Naruto starts. "He told me that as my initiation, I have to buy here some top dollar goods. I've heard rumors that you have at least one very exotic good waiting for anyone to buy."

"Hoh? And who might your brother be?"

"Right, as if you take the names of your customers." Naruto says with a small laugh coming after. "Even if you did, he stopped buying about two months ago to prepare me for this."

"True… we only started listing customers' names last month because of the sudden decrease."

"See, it's pointless. Of course, if you asked and I answered, my brother would immediately deny any involvement with this organization."

"Your speech says you came prepared and did your research." The man says cautiously.

"I also know that you will kill me. Sure, my brother will deny involvement, but if he does so you'll kill me. Still, killing me isn't good since we have a small army that can quickly outnumber your forces."

"And-

"They're stationed right outside Mister Gato's base."

The man's eyes widen since he thought this kid didn't know about who was behind the strings. "Very well… take the back door."

"Such obvious entrances. Thank you sir." Naruto says before walking to where the man said to go.

 _ **"You're not killing him?"**_

 _"That man can live for now, Kurama."_ The former ANBU says to his tenant and then hears his tenant huff. _"After all, their extermination is_ not yet _necessary."_ He finishes.

The blonde enters and is greeted by a rather long staircase going down. Well, longer than usual anyway. He's impressed, even if by a little bit. Finally reaching the last level, he is greeted by a door. "Cortana, I need you to get a layout of this place before I'm done with business." He mumbles and he feels his hand vibrate just a little to show his A.I. heard him.

"Now… time to see what's on the other side." Naruto says and then opens the door. Stepping into the room without losing stride at all after, he notices that he is currently watching an auction go on about some Konoha ANBU.

Then he hears the speakers go loud. **"This one is one of Konoha's elite! We sealed her chakra away with some seals our black market produce! Yes! That's right people! If you buy from our black market, you can have yourselves some elite Kunoichi right here!"**

Naruto noticed that person's face immediately after the speech. _"Impossible!"_

 **"Of course, we're only accepting 100,000,000,000** **in cash as payment!"**

 _"Itami?"_ Naruto thinks to himself as he sees the girl.

Itami, the twin sister of Itachi who was formerly known as Mita in the other paradox. Her face is simply that of Itachi's but more feminine in a sense and she has a really developed body. Her hair is more of a light shade of black while Itachi's is jet black. Not only that but her ponytail starts much lower compared to Itachi's.

 **(How you guys can imagine that is up to you… just don't make it gay because seriously! Itachi's face suites a girl's just as well as a male's. Besides, twins… and I'm pretty sure you can find some good ones in google images.)**

Naruto's teeth grit against each other before he looks at Itami's eyes. _"I'll get you out. I swear. Just hold on."_ He thinks but smirks as Itami gulps signaling she saw him and knows who he is. "Cortana, are _they_ ready?"

 _"Ready?! You didn't say anything about using them! Hell, you even terminated them!"_

 _"May I butt in?"_

 _"Wesker?!"_ Naruto thinks as the true leader of Umbrella breaks into his communications.

 _"Ah, Naruto, perfect timing. You see, I thought of handing over Umbrella to you since I want to explore this world and its wonders. I can't do that while being their leader, but I know you can even if you are their leader."_

Naruto smirks at this. _"Very well… these are your instructions…"_

…

 _"I see… very well. It shall be done. After that you're in charge, clear?"_

 _"Super."_

 **"Next up! We have ourselves one Konoha's newest Genin! And! Because of Konoha's sudden change in their education system, this girl is still a virgin!"**

Ino Yamanaka stands on the stage with a shock collar around her neck. "I'll buy her!" She hears making her eyes widen. No, she did not recognize the voice due to fear, fear of being raped. Still, it sounded familiar… as if it were… someone from Konoha.

 **"Hoh? We're only accepting a cash payment of 100,000,000 here!"**

"I'm giving you 200,000,000 for her without her shock collar!" Naruto shouts proudly.

"No! I'm going to give 1 billion!"

"No! 2 billion!"

Naruto grunts at this. Looks like these assholes brought more money than he was expecting. Still, he smirks. "Do it Cortana."

 _"You got it!"_

Naruto smirks as he voices his own. "Oi! Check your bank account and see that _I_ have wired the price of _twenty trillion_ into it and will pay you the 200,000,000 that I mentioned right now if you give her to me without the shock collar!"

 **"My, my, my! Such a heated battle for a single girl! But oh! Indeed! He has wired the money! Very well sir! She is yours!"**

The collar immediately falls off of Ino as Naruto walks up the stage and kneels before the girl. In a very hushed whisper he says to her, "Ino, it's me. Stay calm, I'll get us out." His eyes notice Ino's eyes widen before she cries. He smiles as he sees the men think he must have said something naughty to her. "However…" He says as he places a hand on her neck making her stop crying. "I am going to need you to repay me for this."

Ino's eyes widen at this. Naruto wasn't kind at all and would only use her! He-

"Don't worry… it's not that dirty. Just serve me. I did, after all, buy you." He says and though he wasn't giving her a force grip, to the others it looked like it was. "Are we clear?"

Ino nods very slowly, that either being out of fear or instinct to stay alive.

Naruto was so thankful that this sex slavery auction didn't require the girls to be nude. Still… Ino was topless.

 _"I have their layout, Naruto."_

 _"Thanks Cortana."_

 **(|||)**

Five hours later, we find Naruto arriving at the door of Tazuna's house with Ino in his arms, almost like a princess. Technically speaking, she is in the eyes of her father and mother. "Tadaima!" Naruto says as he enters with such precision that you'd think he actually practiced carrying someone through a doorway. His hood is down and his jacket's zipper unzipped.

"Okaeri-NA-NA-NANI?!"

"Asuma what's wrong?!" Kakashi asks as he rushes down the stairs.

Sasuke and Sakura also come rushing and when all three other members of Team 7 arrive, they look at where Asuma is looking at. "NANI?!" Complement of Sakura.

"Yo?" Naruto asks with a nervous laugh and a fully clothed Ino in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Sakura asks as she rushes over to her once best friend.

"Trauma. She was being sold in a sex slavery auction which I managed to come across by chance." Naruto says before setting the girl down on a couch. "I, on the other hand, am very sleepy so if you'll excuse me." He says before heading straight for his room.

 **(|||)**

It has been three hours since Naruto went to his room to sleep. However, that wasn't the case as he is currently on his laptop searching for the security footage. "Cortana, are you sure they are all out of there by now?"

"Pretty much. Thinking of going there in person just to be sure?"

Naruto shakes his head at that. "Got something better." He says with a smirk before forming a clone to do just that. "Anyway… how are our funds looking?"

"From that stunt you pulled? Pretty low."

"Can you hack into their account and have it wired back to us?"

"I can, but it'll take some time to make sure I bypass all their security."

"How long?"

"A day in the least."

"We have time so get to it. Get back to me once you're finished."

"Got it chief."

 _"She's still got some of her original character I guess."_ Naruto thinks before creating a clone to take a nap on the bed. "Don't blow our cover."

"Sure thing boss!" The clone says with a shit-eat-grin and a salute to his original. He goes over to the bed while the real Naruto goes out through the window.

Said blonde makes his way to a clearing a few miles from Nami. Upon arriving, he is greeted by Wesker. The two blondes each have their shades over their eyes though Naruto let his hood down and zipper of his jacket remain unzipped. "Wesker, I assume you-

"You assume correctly." Wesker says. He gives a snap and on que, a truck arrives on the clearing and stops behind him. "This is the perfect cloning machine which is capable of a quick mass production of clones. All it needs is a sample of your DNA and then it gets the job done." He says as two men with motor cycle helmets and SAS body armor move what looks like a giant test tube.

Naruto nods at this device. "I'm guessing it will only work on humans?"

"For now. Still, we added a special feature which makes you choose how they actually come out."

"Hoh?"

Wesker smirks. "They can retain their memories, or you can customize them. In fact, you can give them all sorts of different personalities and even looks if you choose to. However, you will need some expertise on DNA manipulation for that to happen."

"So I can practically mass produce my own army then. Beautiful."

"It is, but as of now this is the only one available." Wesker says with a slight frown. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to secure more for your purposes."

Naruto smiles at this. "Not to worry, I just need you to bring this over to Oto. My special clone will stick with you until you finish it's setup in Orochi-Jii-san's lab. Also… I need a uniform for my army. One that actually stands out from the rest."

"It shall be done. I'll contact you once I'm finished. However, we did bring a supply for your black market."

"Thinking of getting in on our trades?"

"Not only that but more like business partners. This way I can still be on the move while keeping busy." Wesker says with a smirk.

"Done." Naruto says and both blondes shake hands.

 **(TBC)**

 **DONE! Shit, I could have written more but I thought that the next few parts might be better off in the next chapter.**

 **How was it by the way? Please review!**


	7. The Black Market and Tradings (Part 2)

**Let's give a few facts before starting the story.**

 **Fact 1: Pinoy ako!** (I'm a Filipino) **Mabuhay! Happy Independence Day to all Filipino people out there… though this did come out late.**

 **Fact 2: I'm also working on** "Toying With Death (TWD)" **so I end up switching from this to that each time I finish a chap but that's only because I want to be able to get this out before my school starts.**

 **Fact 3: I don't know how I'm still single even when I get people into relationships.**

 **Fact 4: I'm tired but for those of you who love this story, THIS CHAP IS FOR YOU!**

 **(MVN)**

Oni was a man who prided himself in his ability to do things without risking the lives of his people. His way of handling things were fairly simple.

Make his people into the center of information on facts and false gossip. It is risky in a sense, but the fact that they do so in a way of making it look like gossip or new intriguing news? Not to mention making sound like one of the very popular topics that no one got into yet? However, it wasn't risking the lives of his men. No, this was risking his network being discovered because if the network is discovered, this could easily launch a Fourth Great Shinobi War.

"Oni-sama, we have all the requested information now. What should we do?"

He also prided himself in planning missions that would have the least chance of failure.

"We wait. Information is nothing without facts. Not to mention, time moves in a constant flow, though some can control it. However, with time comes change and that can change everything."

 **(|||)**

Naruto pops his neck as he walks away with blood over his clothes. Some even on his face as the scene behind him is that of something very gruesome. It was a scene where one could say came right out of a horror movie.

One man was hanging from a tree branch by his intestines and his two haves dangling from it. Another had his head ripped from his body but what was scary was that it was done with such gruesome precision that not only was his head pinned to a tree's trunk by a spear, but his spine was left with it. That man's body show evidence of the back having a huge rip from where the spine would be.

Another man had two of his eyes hanging from his mouth while his hand was pierced and stuck on a tree.

The list could go on with eighteen more bodies, but those would then lead to us not getting to see what Naruto would do next.

Speaking of the blonde, he was currently taking a shower in Tazuna's house. His use of Shunshin is amazing even to the fact that one would think he would be Shisui Uchiha's reincarnation.

Naruto was currently thinking on how he should deal with the situation of Itami. Sure she was an ANBU, and a fine one at that. Hell, the woman even became ANBU captain at the same time as her twin. Not only that but the fact that her chakra was sealed by special seals? Only an Uzumaki or a great seal master could do that and Naruto never had any of those stuff in his black market.

He is brought out of his musing when he hears the door open. Luckily he finished his shower and was already getting changed. He steps out of the shower with only his pants on showing the world his well-toned body. "Ino?" Naruto asks as he dries his hair with a towel.

Ino couldn't help but blush at the boy, no, _man_ before her. "S-s-s-sorry! I'll come back some other time!" As if she were faster than the yellow flash, she vanished with the door being slammed the only sign she was there in the first place.

Naruto shrugs before putting on a new shirt and a new jacket… well, spare ones but no one really cares. "Zetsu!" Naruto calls out and like a loyal servant, the plant man appears from the ground. "I want all you can get on this black market of Gato's. Something doesn't sit well with me on this."

"Very well. It'll take a day in the least."

"Make it sooner." Naruto says before turning to his laptop. "Cortana? How's it going with our funds?"

"I've made it look like they still have it even though we already have half of it."

"Good. And suck theirs dry while you're at it." The blonde says before heading to the door. He never notices Cortana frown before sighing and getting back to work. He heads downstairs and goes to the kitchen which is where Tazuna was. "Hey old man, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. No problems so far." Tazuna says with a smile.

"So what will do about the bridge?"

"Finish it I guess. No use in it just being half finished." Tazuna says before chuckling. He offers a cup of sake to the blonde. "Want some?"

"Nah, maybe when I'm older." Naruto cheerfully says before going over to the fridge and getting some fruits. "I wonder what Inari's doing?"

"Oh him? Probably doing whatever kids do." Tazuna says before chugging down a bottle of sake.

Sasuke walks in on the two and speaks as he takes a fruit from one of the fruits Naruto got. "So our primary mission is complete. Kakashi-sensei said he'd inform the Hokage. What now, Naruto?"

"Well, Shikamaru and Choji are still bedridden but I'm thinking they'll be up and about by either tomorrow or the day after." The blonde then goes into a thinking pose. "How about we help finish the bridge? I mean, at least we won't lose strength if we carry some heavy stuff."

"Doing that won't make you grow anymore." Sasuke says with a sigh. "But helping them out with our Jutsu might work. I mean, my Katon can work as a powerful torch to help with the metal and not get sparks."

Naruto nods before looking over to Tazuna who was about to fall off the chair. "So much for doing it… Hey old man, Gato just destroyed your bridge."

"GATOOOOOOOO!" Tazuna shouts which oddly brings him out of being drunk. "What I miss?"

 **(|||)**

On their way to the bridge, Naruto and Sasuke had a little talk. "Your half-sister is alive."

Sasuke stops before turning to the blonde. "How?"

Naruto shakes his head before motioning his friend to continue walking. "The ANBU that was captured. Well, I'm guessing your father fucked two women that night to get Itachi and Itami."

Sasuke groans before looking at Naruto with a 'WTF?!' look. "Please don't… every say that again…"

"Fine." The ex-ANBU submits. "What do you want me to do though?"

"To me? She means nothing. She doesn't exist as my sister. Do whatever you want."

Naruto smirks at that. "Now that you mentioned it… she probably labeled you the same… I mean… she was after all, just a girl without a caring father when she was younger."

Sasuke smirks before the boy tosses a scroll to his blonde friend. "Here, it's a list of all our current clan members."

Naruto nods but instead of reading it on the way, he seals it. "Thanks… wait… I forgot what happened to your coup."

Sasuke frowns at that. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well… they said they're going to be doing it during the Chunin exams so…"

"PERFECT! I can use that time to leave Konoha." Naruto shouts with joy as he jumps up and down around his friend who by now has a tick mark on his head.

"URUSAI!"

Naruto stops in midair before falling flat on the ground. "Fine, killjoy. Still… ah fuck it, let's leave it for later."

 **(||| 00:00 Nami|||)**

Naruto was in an alley where two hooded men in white are. They have a bluish glow around them before they give Naruto something. "Remember, we work in the shadows to serve the light. We are assassins."

Naruto nods before getting down on one knee and bowing. "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." He says as the two figures disintegrate into tiny blue balls of energy that then enter Naruto. One through his mind, the other through his heart. _"Two Assassin, both never famous for their deeds. Both whose names were lost through the sands of time… and yet I belong to their lineage…"_

It was this that would forever change the life of Naruto Uzumaki. The last Assassin that would forever change history.

 **(|||00:25 Tazuna's house|||)**

Naruto stands alone in his room. His jacket is on his bed while his shirt still on him. For his lower wear, his pants cover him, but he is barefooted. He looks at his arms where he has his Assassin Hidden Blades tied around. "So everything I've been doing… was the dark part of the Assassin jobs? To think that-

Naruto holds his head in pain as something invades his thoughts.

 **(|||)**

"Heh, look at you all. Pathetic." A man says. He is dressed in a black robe with a white cross over it.

 **"Return. We got what we came for."**

"Heh, well this was pathetic." The man says before turning to what Naruto can only describe as himself as he is viewing the memory in first person. "Looks like you get to live another- GAHK!"

The next thing Naruto sees are the man's eyes showing shock. "This isn't those cliché bullshit when I let you get away after finishing your speech. Asshole."

 **(|||WARNING: Shit will get deep in the following scene… Lemon is either later or next chapter. PROMISE|||)**

Naruto's eyes burst open only to find himself on the floor. "What was… no, it's better if I don't know." He says to himself before flopping onto the bed. _"I still need to save Itami… and I already have an idea but first I need to contact Orochimaru and Wesker… fuck. Then I also need a very good plan that will then involve me having to wait for the right moment."_

A knock on the door brought Naruto out of his thoughts. "Come in." Naruto says as he groans a little while sitting up on the bed.

"Hey Naruto… I uh… I just wanted to thank you for saving Ino." Sakura says a little sheepishly.

Naruto raises a brow at that. He shrugs before letting gravity do the work and making him fall onto his fall. "Dou itashimashite." He says before his eyes turn to his pink-hair friend. "By the way…"

"H-huh?"

"I told you 'come in', not 'wait at the door'." He says plainly making Sakura blink before said girl blushes and bowing in apology.

"I'm also really sorry for how I treated you in the academy!"

Naruto gives a genuine smile at this. Genuine… such a foreign concept for our blonde. "Don't worry about it… still, at least you noticed it… Oyasuminasai, Sakura-san."

 _"No more… 'Sakura-chan'? Why… why do I feel this way? It feels… weird?"_

"Oi, you okay?" Naruto asks as he sits up.

Sakura blinks and then finally realizes that she's spaced out for a moment there. "Uh-ah… hai! Gomen! Oyasumi!"

Naruto chuckles. If there is one thing that has changed in him, it's his treatment to those in his batch. Before, he would have done some very unreasonable things to them, especially the females, but now? He's rather… lax, with the lack for a better word. "Still doesn't mean I'm stopping my network though." He murmurs to himself. Just like Oni, his black market network was his prized possession. He prided himself for coming up with it at the age of four, and setting it into motion by the age of seven. There of course a few minor setbacks but they were gone within a month.

"Naruto, you in?"

Naruto raises a brow at this. Why are so many people coming to see him? Sure, only two, but usually it would only be one. So yes, he considers two as 'many'. "Yeah, what is it?"

The door opens to reveal Ino in her shinobi gear. I don't have to tell you she's in her season 1 gear because yeah, we're still in fucking season one! FUCK! I need to move faster… ah well…

BACK TO THE STORY!

"Hey… uh… thanks for saving me." Ino says a little shyly with a small blush on her face. "But uh… why-

"If you're going to talk about what I think you're going to talk about, get in and close the door." Naruto says as he gives her a dangerous look.

Ino nods while swallowing her spit. After doing as told, she sighs and asks, "Better?" Closing the door, she unknowingly activates the Silencing Seals.

 **(||| Play: The Immortal Land by Brunuh Ville |||)**

 **Note that all songs mentioned are just optional and for the feels.**

Once again, Naruto gives a genuine smile. "Much." He looks around the room before sighing and opens the window by his bed. He sits on the window sill allowing the cold night air to blow into the room and make his hair dance. "Take a seat."

"Uh… thanks?" Ino says more to herself than to our hero. "So… about me… serving you… what did you mean?"

Naruto sighs at that. He was once again right. "That? Well… I guess you could say I was a pervert before and would have ordered you something unimaginable for your age unless you were a slut." He pauses as he chuckles at the look Ino is giving him. "But after a few events that took place earlier today? I've changed… well, at least around you and our batch." He looks at Ino before sighing again for the… he didn't even bother counting. "Still… I know you'll be very good looking when you're older." Naruto grins as he says, "That made you blush?"

"Of-of… OF COURSE IT DID!" Ino fumes before relaxing. "Thanks for the compliment though."

"It's more of a fact than a compliment." Naruto says before something stirs within him. "I think it's time you leave, Ino."

The female blonde blinks owlishly. First he told her to come in only for her to go out after just a few seconds? Oh no, not if she had a say in it. "No, you're going to answer my-

The next thing Ino knew was that Naruto was breathing heavily and pinning her beneath him. "Please… go… I may have changed… but not completely…"

Ino was blushing a storm. Here she was, pinned underneath the dead last of the academy, and yet she was blushing. Naruto sure may not be as good looking as Sasuke, but he was good looking in his own way; and Ino could finally see it. She was, however, about to protest at what the blonde was doing to her… until she saw something different. "N-Naruto? You're crying?"

The boy's eyes widen. He didn't notice until she said so. "I am?"

Ino once again swallows her spit before giving a slow nod. "You okay?" She waits for a reply, but is then worried as her once hyperactive friend doesn't respond. Instead, he has his hair shadowing his eyes. "Hey, what's-

In a blink, Naruto slams his head onto the wall beside his window making Ino gasp in surprise. However, surprise turns to horror as Naruto repeatedly slams his head again and again. "Dammit! DAMMIT! I was supposed to change! I'm supposed to change! After finally seeing my true path! DAMMIT!"

"Naruto!" Ino calls out as she reaches for her fellow blonde. "Stop it! Stop it!" Ino shouts as she tries to stop Naruto with only her hands on his shoulders. "Dame! Dame! Dame desu! Onegaishimasu!"

"Kuso!" Naruto shouts one final time before also following up with one last slam. "Gomenasai… gomenasai… gomena-

Ino immediately envelopes him in a hug. "Baka… just when I thought you were actually a sweet guy, you had to pull that stunt."

For a few moments, Naruto remains enveloped in Ino's hug. All the while the two remain silent. "It doesn't matter… not to someone like me."

"What do you-? …" Ino is unable to finish he sentence after finally realizing why Naruto said 'someone like me'. "You have no-

"Yeah… no wound." Naruto mutters as he lets tears stream down his cheeks. "I was never from this place… I'm not normal… not even by Shinobi standards…"

"It's okay… I promise… everything's okay…" Ino says as she hugs the boy closer. To think that a single event in one's life could change one this dramatically, and yet the body chooses to refuse the change. "You can tell me…"

 **(||| Play any romantic or emotional music you like and I hope it's a long one |||)**

Naruto recounts the way the world was, from the first chapter of this world to the current. To be precise, he recounted everything from the first chapter of this story you dear readers are reading, until the current events.

"You're from an alternate timeline huh?" Ino mutters before tears roll off her cheeks.

"Hey, why're you crying?" Naruto manages to ask, albeit in a rather weak tone.

"Gomen… it's just… the change must be hard huh?" Ino manages to say before chuckling. "I guess it makes sense though…" She pauses as she places Naruto on the bed. "Your body is just too used to all the sex when you see a sexy or gorgeous woman…"

"That's why I want you to leave… I'll take care of it." Naruto says as he sits on the outside of the window where part of the roof reaches allowing him to prop his knees close to him before crossing his arms and resting his head over his arms which are rested upon his knees.

Ino giggles at that. "Still trying to be brave? From what I can tell… you don't masturbate at all do you?"

Naruto chuckles at that. Almost everyone masturbates. Almost. "How'd you figure?"

"You said you were part of ANBU and I know they're known for self-control." Naruto smiles at hearing those words. "And since you lost your virginity at a young age, you didn't really need to masturbate with all the women in your missions."

"You're taking all this pretty well."

Ino doesn't stop there though. "Not only that, but you don't actually believe in masturbation do you?"

"No, I don't. To me… the act of giving pleasure to yourself… isn't as fulfilling as doing the real deed." Naruto pauses before speaking without turning his back. "We should probably stop now, Ino."

"Why? You're not attacking me anymore."

"I don't want to risk it Ino."

"Well I think it's sweet of you to care for me like that." Ino doesn't say anything more until suddenly pulling Naruto into the room making him yelp in surprise. "But you said it yourself… it's hard to control, right?"

"Yeah but…" Naruto stops after finally seeing Ino. "Why are you-?

Ino blushes as he eyes her. "It-it-it doesn't matter…" She says in a whisper that Naruto was almost unable to hear her. "You've had a tough past, Naruto… and this is the least I can do for saving me."

"Dame!" Naruto says as he pushes Ino away making the girl yelp. "This isn't good, Ino." He takes a deep breath before looking at her, this time in the eye. "Ino, you are beautiful. Even sexy for your own age, but that doesn't mean I want to do it with you!"

Ino's tears rise again, this time not because of sadness or pity for the blonde boy in front of her, but because joy that Naruto really was trying to change.

"O-Oi! I didn't mean to-

"It's alright." She says with a small giggle escaping her lips. "You really are trying to change." She sighs before looking Naruto in the eye. "But you need help."

"That doesn't mean having you sitting on my bed, _naked_." Naruto says sternly.

Ino shakes her head. "You need help and you can't solve this problem on your own."

"Dammit Ino! You-

"Shouldn't be involved?" She asks with her own glare against her fellow blonde. "You _saved_ me, Naruto. The least I can do is help out." With a sigh, she stands which shows Naruto how beautiful she truly is, and how much more sexy she is without her clothes on. "Look, Naruto…" She pauses with a blush on her face. "I'm not that comfortable with the idea of you not being fine just because of your urges so… at least make me your body pillow for tonight."

Naruto groans at this. "I can't get you to get out, can I?" He asks more to himself than his blonde batch mate. "Fine… you win…"

Ino nods and sits on Naruto's lap. The cool air makes a shiver run up her spine.

"A body pillow huh?" Naruto mumbles as he hugs her tightly making her blush. "I guess that could work."

"Y-yeah… for now… I'll do it without my clothes but when you're better, I'll have clothes… okay?"

Naruto hesitates for a moment. He could in all possibility, take her right now and make her his slave. But he chooses not to so he nods to Ino's suggestion. He lies down with Ino next to him, both of them facing each other. "You know… now that I've revealed my past… allow me to say… something that will probably make you break our friendship."

Ino sighs at that. "Just when we were finally getting to know each other?"

Naruto on the other hand smirks. "More like you getting to know me." His smirk disappears soon after he hears Ino giggle. "Ino… I know it might seem sudden… but… I don't know how to put this…" He takes a deep breath before turning to the ceiling. Taking a few more and releasing them, he finally speaks to the curious Ino. "I guess… since coming to this timeline… I've always sort of had a crush on you… I guess that's also why… I felt something weird inside me that can't be explained when they said… you were taken…"

Ino blinks at that. Who would have thought that the dead last would actually have a crush on her? Had she been her old self before knowing about Naruto's true past, she would have stood tall and proud because she was right in saying she was sexy and all that. But now… "Naruto…"

"Ino…" Naruto says to her making her cease any more words from being uttered from her mouth. "When we get back to Konoha…" _"God I'm stupid!"_ "I'd like you… to be my girlfriend…"

Ino's eyes widen in shock. She does indeed consider this to be sudden.

"I guess you would-

Ino giggles making Naruto stop his sentence. He's been doing that a lot around Ino lately. "You know… your timing is really off… must be why you only go for physical relationships huh?" She teases making Naruto pout.

"I can't help it. I'm changing after all. Besides, I want to have a real one… but then…" He purposely leaves the sentence hanging making Ino sigh.

"You just can't leave them because the y care for you too huh?" She receives a nod and then sighs. "It can't be helped."

"If you won't then I understand…"

Ino shakes her head at that statement. "Always the understanding type." She whispers but with how close they were, it would make sense for Naruto to hear. "I guess… it couldn't hurt… it isn't serious right?"

Naruto chuckles before hugging Ino closer. "No… if we feel like getting serious… we should only do it when we're older." He feels the girl snuggle into his chest. "Still… we have to keep it a secret. I can't risk your safety."

Ino nods. "So… Naruto-kun… let's get some sleep?"

Naruto nods as they lock eyes for one last time this night and Naruto and Ino close their eyes as sleep takes over. "Arigatou… Ino-chan."

 **(|||)**

Naruto wakes up with only a few hours of sleep. Of course, he isn't exactly human so it doesn't affect him in the slightest. "I hope you have some good news for me."

"Yes… I do…" Cortana says as she looks at Ino with an almost angered expression.

"Cortana…" Naruto starts. "Are you mad that I have Ino with me?" That catches her attention. "You're an A.I., how can you feel emotions?"

"I was created from a cloned brain tissue after all."

Naruto sighs before looking Cortana in the eye. "Look, Cortana. You are very sexy for an A.I. that a regular human female or even a transgender could be put to shame. However, if you've fallen for me, there something doesn't add up."

"You're right. It doesn't. Why do I exist? Master Chief created me to serve you from the original Cortana who is still far away from discovering this world. So, was I only some A.I. supposed to remain as one?"

"No… look… things have been complicated. Can we settle your human issues at some later time?" Naruto suggest knowing commanding her might as well anger her.

"Logical thinking… very well, but you owe me for this." Cortana says before sighing and goes into her professional mode. "I've finished drying out Gato's account. All his information is with me as well. However, something very advanced is giving me a hard time in cracking who works with him and under him."

Naruto nods in thanks before speaking. "Don't mind it. If it's as advanced as you say it is then that means that someone has something probably more powerful than you at the moment. By the time you crack it, you could be entering an empty space or you could be injecting yourself with a virus. It is best we leave it."

"Awe, so you do care for me."

Naruto scoffs before giving her a smile. "Can you patch me through communications and contact Wesker?"

"Actually, I thought you might say that." Cortana says before disappearing. "It's done. You can contact him in a secure channel using your phone.

It was then Naruto opened a flip phone and dialed Wesker, not by number, but by location. "Thanks Cortana."

"No problem."

Naruto waits for Wesker to pick up and speaks when he hears the zombie hybrid dude do so. "Wesker, is the device set?"

 **"It is. Still, we need the real you for the cloning. I ordered an extra four so you'll have five total. It'll take some time for them to get here. What do you need them for anyway? I mean, aside from your own personal army and all."**

"Shock Troops. Not only are they going to produce troops fast, but they are going to be producing weapons as well. I'll need more of those of course, but for now one will suffice."

 **"Well… I guess it could work. Never thought of using it on inorganics but we'll see what we can do. I'll order more."**

"Thanks Wesker."

 **"Don't forget our deal."**

"I never forget such important stuff. Deals are important." Naruto says before hanging up. He looks at the sky and sighs. It was still 0400 hours so He didn't have much to do… for now.

 **(|||)**

It's been a few days already and finally, the bridge was finished. Shikamaru and Choji were lucky to not have died during their mission. That being said, Team 10 is complete and will soon be back on active duty. Asuma was thankful Naruto was their ally. Otherwise he'd be going back to Konoha with one less person in his team. Ino tried to keep up appearances but it didn't work out as well as she'd hope. Instead, she's been seen with Naruto 60% of the time. Of course, they aren't official but one could easily see the two of them having fun whenever they were together.

Which is where we are now. "So Ino… Are you sure? About what you said?"

Ino smiles. "Well, I'm okay with it. Besides… we aren't exactly normal. Also… I'm sure the CRA laws would be put into action."

"With how people hate me? I doubt it." Naruto says with a scoff but then smiles and nods. "Still… it does sound a little disturbing but… we'll see.

Ino giggles before making one thing clear. "I may allow it, Naruto. However, that doesn't mean that I'd be doing it with another girl. I'm straight."

Naruto nods with a smile. "Yeah… I'm actually not into that but only do it in missions if I have to. I'm lucky you're straight and we share the same thoughts on it."

A few meters behind them, Kakashi is having a little nosebleed thanks to choosing to send some chakra to increase his hearing. The others remain oblivious to it of course. _"Naruto… I'm so proud!"_

 **Fact: There are people in the world who do like doing it with only one partner. There are also those, although rare, who don't masturbate… like me… because I just watch hentai and it doesn't really make me feel as guilty as masturbating or watching real porn… just saying…**

BACK TO THE STORY!

…

Again!

So yeah, they named the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge because first off, Naruto helped build it with his clones 24/7, second is that Naruto exposed each of Gato's members within the village and all their crimes which were not only limited to robbery and abuse of others but of raping girls who were even only 3 years old. I do remember reading a Hinata hentai with her getting raped when Kumo succeeded kidnapping her, but that's a story for a different time.

"Fourth wall breaking is the best isn't it?" Naruto asks you dear audience.

Since I don't know your answer, let's just say yes because let's face it; I get to tell you about some stuff that I saw which can't be told without fourth wall breaks… "Sixteen walls" Deadpool says.

Anyhow, the two teams make it back to Konoha. Naruto's thoughts still linger on Itami. He needs to get her out and soon. Knowing her, he knows she has yet to be touched but it will only be a matter of time. _"Hmm…"_ He mentally hums before he receives the ever dynamic light bulb moment! _"This will be amazing! AHAHAHAHA!"_

"So here are the papers and-

Let's skip the two forever-Chunin guards and go right to the debriefing.

"So to summarize… you bought Ino in the sex trade, exposed each of Gato's gang members in Nami, had a bridge named after you and… made new friends?"

"You forgot about Naruto and Ino getting closer after that." Kakashi says with his eye smile ever present on his face.

Sarutobi coughs into his hand showing that was something else. "Y-yes, well… that's not important right now."

"Well, Naruto and I are just good friends now." Ino says with a small blush. Boy does she know her dad will be pissed if ever she had a boyfriend at her age.

"Yup, apparently whatever she experienced changed her so… we're on pretty good terms now unlike in the academy."

"The past is the past." Ino says with a slump look before stretching. "Well, I better see dad."

"Indeed you should. Teams 7 and 10, dismissed." The aged Hokage says before handing a scroll over to Naruto and the rest of Team 7.

Everyone leaves but one minute later, Naruto appears in a puff of smoke. "Seriously? HAHAHAHA! A fucking letter of complaint from the fire princess?"

Hiruzen takes a puff from his pipe before nodding in confirmation. "So? What will you do about it?"

"I could always fake my death." Naruto says with a smile making his old leader sigh. "Oh come on! Have some faith in me!"

"You mean like the time you-

"FINE!" Naruto whines before an evil grin spreads onto his face. "So can I get banished or something?"

"Technically speaking? You should already be. Treating the heirs to the Fire Lord like that should already have you out of our forces."

Naruto chuckles at that. "So, I have to leave for a few weeks anyway."

"Make it two at the most. We need you back soon."

Naruto raises a brow at that before finally remembering the reason. "Chunin exams? Well… okay, guess I'm joining. Nothing much to do anyway."

"And you still haven't settled that oncoming coup I've been informed about."

Naruto freezes before he kicks a training dummy out the window. "MOTHER FUCKING SHIT FUCK YOU!" Even the ANBU in the room sweat drop at such a childish act. "So what's the mission?" Naruto might be bipolar. "Want me to kill people or something? Or do you just want me to get my two weeks done as fast as possible?" Or he could have multiple personalities.

"Let's go with the second one."

"Done!" Naruto says with the nice guy smile like a certain green beast of Konoha.

"YOUTHFUL!"

"I'll be going now." Naruto says having heard the scream. "Good bye mother fuckers!" He shouts with a crazed laugh as jumps out the window just in time as Gai enters the room blinding everyone with his teeth.

"My eyes!"

"Youth!"

Naruto dusts himself as he looks up to where the most unfortunate group of people are. "At least it isn't me." He says to himself before vanishing into a murder of crows.

 **Side note: Try watching "Epic Anime Battles : WW2 Hell March 2" in YouTube by "Heldiri" because it was fucking beautiful**

Instead of returning to Nami, Naruto heads to Oto. It took him three hours to get to where he needed to be in the form of his crows. Naruto rematerializes, if one can call it such, and walks towards the lab of his uncle. He is greeted by Kimimaru on his way and the two have a little chat but it wasn't really anything important. So with that, the two make their way to the lab.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you've made it." Orochimaru says with a satisfied smile as Wesker is relaxing on a chair behind him. "I can't wait for this to work."

Naruto nods with a smile of his own. "Neither can I. So let's get to work."

"Okay, first I'll need a sample of your DNA." Orochimaru says with much excitement in his voice.

Naruto hands over a vial of his blood to his uncle and goes over to Wesker. "When are they arriving?"

"Oh, you mean those?" Wesker asks smugly as he points to the door Naruto and Kimimaru used to enter the lab. "Surprised?"

Naruto blinks owlishly before answering with one word. "Very." He walks over to them before going back to his uncle. "Orochi-Jii-san, can we configure his personality?"

"I already did, Naruto-kun. Though I was about to ask you about what you thought if I configured his personality to an obedient soldier."

Naruto shakes his head in disapproval. "I don't want mindless idiots, I want loyal soldiers. I want smart wherein I don't need to explain my plans or actions because of our similar mindset, but I also want them to be able to question me when they are confused."

"So you're treating them like real people?"

"One of the few things that changed in me a few hours ago so yes, like real people to a degree. They need to know they are clones, I don't like the thought of them going bat-shit crazy just because of the revelation they're clones."

"Wait, before you do anything, I need to say something very important." Wesker says as he looks at the two Shinobi with a smirk, though a friendly one at that. "The cloned DNA from the Original is the best to use because creating one from the original DNA can cause complications. However, should you choose to clone the already cloned DNA, they will have a much shorter life and form of intelligence form their… how to say… previous ancestor."

Naruto nods before taking few more empty vials and 'donating' more of his blood. "Some spare. Now… do I still need to be scanned?"

"Yes, inside if you will." Orochimaru says though he is a little bit worried.

Naruto does as he is told and then the scan begins. It takes only five seconds for it to finish and Naruto steps out to see Orochimaru already working with the DNA. After an hour, they are finally ready to proceed with the cloning. This, dear reader, is where you get to imagine how it was being done. However, like Naruto said, shock troops. So the cloning only takes 25 seconds. An astounding amount of speed for something so complicated.

The clone steps out and looks around. He doesn't know anything about this world, but he knows how to speak and all the other basic things; but knowledge of this world? Nothing. He is greeted by Naruto who then takes two hours explaining everything to his literally living clone. Safe to say they're on very good terms.

 **(Up to you guys if you imagine him coming out naked or not, he's changing into something cool either way.)**

Naruto and his clone look at the other pods before the clone hums. "So what's my name?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you can't just keep on calling me clone you know."

Naruto smirks at that thought. "Indeed… how about the name 'Menma'? It's fitting for you since our goals shall always emerge victorious."

The clone smiles. "Menma Uzumaki it is."

After deciding on that, the two, along with Orochimaru, Wesker, and Kimimaru stay in the room for the next few hours cloning and naming each of the new clones. Obviously not all should just serve as foot soldiers so some were assigned to the science branch with their main goal being the discovery of a way to clone cloned DNA and not have its flaws in the machines.

Another group was tasked with weapon assembly, specifically to design either Tavor Rifles or SCARs, and other weapons like grenades and pistols. Machineguns were not excluded. Few more for security, construction, and even proper trained medics.

By the next day, Naruto already had an army of around 300 **(See what I did there?)** because he had to send some to work for the other parts. Of course, 300 would be more than enough. Each of them looked different, yet similar to their original so you could tell them apart, if barely.

Menma Uzumaki had black hair instead of blonde. Others had scars, different eye colors, but those who would serve as mere soldiers didn't care. They know what made them. And the fact that they aren't real humans sit fine with them because they have the logical mindset of their original. Sure the felt things, but to them, they knew they but pawns in a very dangerous game of a multiplatform chess game.

In summary, they were like the Kage Bunshin, but they're living. Obedient only to their original and no one else, they are by far the most dangerous group near Konoha.

"Naruto, I have the new outfits you wanted." Wesker says as he walks up from behind his fellow blonde. His trench coat ever present on his person. "I have two different types, if you don't mind."

This raised Naruto's interest and when Wesker presented the clothes to him, he was pleased. "Very interesting. So, how should we divide them?"

"Naruto-kun, if I may?" Orochimaru request and seeing his nephew nod makes him smile with glee. "I suggest those in charge of either assassinations and-slash-or village security should wear this one. Though what should we call them I wonder?"

"Coursers… yes, coursers." Naruto says with a smile. "They shall also patrol our borders."

"So… for the readers… the same uniform as the one in Fallout 4?" Wesker asks.

"Yup! Not the one with mods because without the mods they're like our own version of ANBU but in broad daylight and without the masks." Naruto says proudly.

"Okay, and this? Look familiar Wesker?"

"Ah yes, that one. From Resident Evil Movie Retribution. Black Storm Guard if I recall correctly." Wesker muses but is then interrupted by Naruto.

"Hey, at least we don't really have to delay this chapter's release by having to think of ways to describe the outfits. Besides, the readers can just search it… and the author finds them cool so that's what we're using. And they are if you like cool coats and all that."

"Uh, guys, breaking the fourth wall is-

"Fun." Naruto says before turning to Orochimaru. "We'll just call them Coursers, and the others will be the Black Storm Guard. Coursers are our agents, assassins and patrollers that are within the city and outside the city. The Black Storm Guard will be our main military force which are also meant to patrol our cities and our borders. In short, they'll be sharing the same tasks when it comes to patrols, but the Coursers are for assassinations while the BSG are for conventional combat or special operations."

"How about our caravans, Naruto-kun? Surely they'll need the security to get back to their old trading routes."

Naruto thinks about that for a moment. Finally, he has an idea. "First we make it seem like our Markets are thinning but in truth, we are actually rearming ourselves. You know what… we're actually giving an almost literal meaning to the term 'black market' since both uniforms are black."

"Well, they are cool." Wesker says before coughing and looking at the fellow blonde. "So, I'm free?"

"Yup, but I'll hit you up of I need anything else." Naruto quickly dismisses his new ally before he goes over to where his clones are and then he divides them.

 **(|||)**

It was finally 1500 hours and this is where Naruto finally sets his first plan of world domination into motion.

"Alright, listen up. We are going over to Nami. We still left that bastard Gato alive so we're doing the cleanup. All Coursers are to stay within Oto's borders and patrol. I, on the other hand, am taking the BSG. Part of the plan will be revealed in Nami so Coursers, don't worry about it. Menma, you're going to be the Courser Director. I'll be boots on the ground. Are we clear?"

 **"RYOUKAI!"** Comes the chorus of his men.

 **(Okay, so this is where you'll have to prepare a YouTube tab for the feels** **if you want** **. Just wait for it.)**

Naruto and the BSG make it to Nami via boat. Thankfully the mist was still thick, but they actually left their boats a few meters away from the 'shores' of Nami which meant they came out from the water similar to how the Navy seals do. The mask of the BSG was thankfully also a gasmask as it was an oxygen mask. After making it, they stuck to the shadows as they headed to Gat's mansion which was conveniently located far away from the town.

 **(For those who did it, here's where that tab comes in handy. If you can** [sorry mobile readers] **play "** _'We are ODST' Light of Aidan – Lament Extended Version_ **" by "** _ZeHolyMackerel_ **"** ** _on YT. Now, imagine the BSG taking positions to surround Gato's mansion using the song with their marching sound background thing as the BSG taking positions.)_**

 **(|||After imagining all that, play the vid again for the music but continue reading|||)**

It was already dark and finally, Naruto and his troops move in. Their snipers took care of the lookouts using suppressed sniper rifles. Upon entering, multiple muffled shots were heard throughout the mansion as the BSG came from around the corners and over the walls.

"Hey, do you hear-

 **PFFT-PFFT-PFFT**

"Sector one clear."

"Sector two clear.

"Three and four, clear."

"Proceeding to clear the first floor."

It was there some gunfire was finally heard. Occasionally only to wake those who were sleeping. They were soon followed by suppressed shots that permanently silenced those that oppose the haunting Black Death. Pun intended.

The BSG fill the halls before they finally stop at the stairs heading to the second floor. "First floor is clear. Clearing the second." The lead says before leading up the stairs. Once again, suppressed shots can be heard.

Meanwhile, Naruto was taking his time. As more BSG sweep up behind him, he makes a constant smooth stride towards the stairs to the second level. In the hall he walks, each BSG stand at attention. Passing a room before the stairs, he doesn't even bother to look at three of his men cleaning up a mess of blood. He is still dressed in his yellow hoodie and black attire.

The boy makes his way to the second floor where more of the BSG stand at attention. Somehow, the Master Bedroom is all that is left untouched which must be why it is sealed shut. "Did you try?"

"We thought you'd like the honor."

Naruto nods before placing a palm on the door. "Shinra Tensei!" The door flies open with Naruto entering as soon as it is impaled onto the wall opposite to where it was. It consequently woke Gato up, but what was worse was what Naruto saw. "Shi-ne!" He exclaims before appearing on top of Gato's shocked form and places a hand on the man's chest. "Kinjutsu! Chakra Manipulation Rasengan!"

Gato's chest bulges for a few seconds before finally deflating.

 **(Song should have ended by now or is ending. Repeat it if you want, probably still has some feels while its background shooting noise can help you picture what's still happening outside the mansion.)**

Naruto is disgusted by the sight as his men continue to fire to those that survived. Before him are two women who have sperm coming out of their vaginas, but that wasn't the worst part. They both were either dead, or just on the border. They were most likely injected with some ecstasy drug that too strong which made them go crazy. "Lieutenant, I want the names of these two, and if you can, save them."

"Yes sir." One of the BSG says before motioning three others into the room to help with the cleanup.

"Sir! We found a basement… We don't think you'll like it."

"I won't." Naruto says with certainty after seeing what happened. He heads out the room and to the stairs he used to go up. There he is greeted by another of his men. "What is it this time?"

"Reinforcements have arrived."

"Tell them to guard Nami. We're doing just fine here."

"Ryoukai."

Naruto continues on downstairs and finally makes his way to the basement. Heading down, he already feels a deep dread take over him. Once he reaches the only level down there, he is greeted by the sight of male bodies tossed in a corner with a pool of blood around them. However, it was the center than concerned him the most.

Women. No, girls, around five of them, each at the age range of 6 and 12. They were chained to the ceiling and the ground from what he could tell. All but one were dead. Those that were dead each had semen leaking from all their holes, but this one seemed to only have been newly used.

Naruto kneels over the girl and asks. "What's your name?" After a few moments of silence, he changes the question. "How old are you?"

The girl looks at him tiredly before mouthing only for her to cough up some semen. Immediately, she found herself in position that had here leaning on our blonde hero.

"It'll be okay, spit it out." Naruto says as he rubs her back.

The girl does so with much joy, though it doesn't show in her tired look. Finally, she speaks. "I'm… twelve…"

"I guess we're the same then." Naruto says before picking the girl up. "Sargent, get her some clothes." He then hands her over to a man who is only identified as Sargent. With a tired sigh, he goes further into the basement where each of his clones stand. "Release them all." With that followed the freedom of the women and girls in the basement.

"What took you so long?"

"They didn't tough you Itami?" Naruto asks without even looking at her.

"They did but I didn't let them have their way with me." Itami says a little lowly for her character. Supposedly she was a little opposite to her twin. Only a little, but opposite nonetheless. "Is it time?"

"Almost. Can you stay in Nami? The higher-ups already consider you dead."

"You mean they think I'm dead."

"Whatever makes you feel better, then yes." Naruto states before heading off to the ground level. "It's good to have you back."

Itami smiles and then touches Naruto's shoulder and speaks. "No, it's good to have _you_ back."

 **(|||)**

Naruto returned to Konoha a day later. He told Ino he was leaving Konoha and that he needed someone inside besides Sasuke. The Yamanaka heiress agreed and finally…

 **KABOOM MOTHA FUCKERS**

Naruto's apartment was destroyed. Now, Naruto was officially dead. But how? He didn't return from his trip yet in the official records. People, in the official record, he never even left his room.

 **(TBC)**

 **So there you have it! Some massive amount of fourth wall breaking, music and video suggestion… okay fine, only a few of those but still! Anyway, classes start on Monday** (June 20, 2016) **so this was for you! I wanted to really get one more chap out before school so here you have it!**

 **Also, I'm not a professional and I'm just doing this shit for fun which is why I write how I write. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to make money out of my writing, but I won't be doing that anytime soon. Besides, I wrote this shit for you guys** ** _for free_** **so don't you dare say I'm making profit from this. I'm also sure I'd be selling a book about war, sex, or whatnot.**

 **As for the next update? School.**

 **Yes, school. The torture of student writers who have lives on fanfiction. Meaning? I have** ** _no_** **idea when I can, but I will. Please review!**

 **FUCKING SHIT PLEASE! REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW, or… ALL THREE!**

 **And if you're gonna hate, why the fuck you reading this shit anyway? Dumbass.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Huh… I think I'm a little bipolar… just a little… FUUUCK! Nah, probably just my internet personality to stay away from life… which is a bitch by the-**

Naruto: Give them a break and stop typing what I say

Mind: Just… both of you… stop.

 **Me and Naruto grunt and the-**

 **(Connection from idiocy is temporarily cut. Thank you for your time.)**


End file.
